Ghostly Host
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Jazz and Danny, after the death of their parents, decided to run away- to Japan. However, Jazz is set on Danny getting the education he deserves and signs them both up for Ouran- and they make it. Though Danny is not happy- especially with everyone insisting for him to become a host.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: With a history of my stories being off DP x-overs, you shouldn't be surprised.**

**~CWA**

**Title: **Ghostly Host

**Summary: **Jazz and Danny, after the death of their parents, decided to run away- to Japan. However, Jazz is set on Danny getting the education he deserves and signs them both up for Ouran- and they make it. Though Danny is not happy- especially with everyone insisting for him to become a host.

**Genre: **Humor/Friendship

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do however own OC. _

**Notes: Phantom Planet didn't happen.**

**Prologue:**

**Danny:**

"Danny," Sam cheered as she kissed me. I smiled at her- my lovely girlfriend. We got together- finally. Though we were seventeen now, so we've been dating for about three years.

In those three years, a lot has happened and changed. For one, Sam changed her outfit slightly- ditching the purple leggings, switching the skirt to one that was all black, and her crop top was also just plain black. Her hair had gotten longer and she didn't wear it in a ponytail. Tucker had also changed- not in appearance but in personality. He seemed a bit more bitter than usual nowadays. Finally, I had changed my old outfit to something a bit more _cool-_ black jeans and dark red shirt. I changed Phantom's outfit too. Though it wasn't easy. Mostly because Sam made me try on _so many_ outfits she had designed. Eventually, I had settled for white jeans, black fingerless gloves, a black long sleeved shirt, black combat boots that had white trims, and a white leather jacket. I liked it. Sam _loved_ it. Tucker didn't really care.

I didn't know what was Tucker's deal lately. He was acting weird.  
"Earth to Danny!"

I blinked and noticed Sam waving her hand in front of my face. She looked a bit amused,  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine."

A blue wisp escaped my mouth. I looked at Sam apologetically,  
"Sorry, looks like we have to put our date on hold."

She smiled,  
"It's fine- you go get ghost butt."  
I smiled and she covered me as I transformed.

**8932505**

"That all you got metal butt!"

I laughed and dodged as Skulker aimed his missile at me again. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Ha-ha!"

"Your pelt will be mine, whelp!"

"Uhh…ew."  
He scowled- or at least what I thought was a scowl. Hard to tell with that metal junk suit he wears all the time. Then, he got this look on his face that frankly- scared me just a bit. He pulled out a large missile and I gulped.

"Crap."  
He shot it at me and I managed to dodge at the last second. I cheered,

"Ha! You missed!"

Then I heard the explosion- the screams. I turned and my eyes widened,  
"No," I whispered as I flew off at full speed to my house- or what was left of it.

My landing wasn't that smooth though since the second my feet hit the ground, I ran. I didn't care if someone saw me, I didn't care if people were shouting. The only that mattered was my family…_Sam_. She was supposed to be in the house- _she had to be okay._ Tucker…he was in the house. My parents… Jazz…._thank God Jazz is at a friends house…_

Before I could search for them, for _anyone_, the house blew up a second time- I guess that the heat finally reached the lab.

"NOOO!"

I was thrown backwards as the house exploded.

**39250359435**

When I woke up, I was in human form…and in a hospital. I sat up quickly and then winced. The news station was on and I bit my lip as it went on and on about the 'Amity Tragedy,' about the explosion, about my parents, about the deaths….about it being 'Inviso-Bill's' fault. A nurse came in and upon seeing my tears, she quickly turned the TV off.

"You poor thing," she smoothed as she checked all the things hooked onto me, "hopefully your visitors will cheer you up."  
"Visitors?"  
She giggled and didn't answer me as she left. Soon, my 'visitors' came in.  
"Danny!"  
She hugged me tightly. After my shock, I hugged her back with tears in my eyes,

"Sam! How…how are you…"  
"I was late getting to your house…thankfully."

I looked at her and realized she had been crying too- her mascara was running.

"Hey little brother."

I turned and Jazz hugged me as much as she could.

I looked over to my sister- her form was a bit blurry from my crying eyes. She was crying too, underneath that black veil. We were all dressed in black- even Sam's parents. I was just glad that the funeral was finally over. I watched as the caskets lowered into the ground and eventually, the ground fanned out and gradually left. Sam, however, stayed. She stayed right by my side the whole time. She was crying, but she was strong. Stronger than I was.

"Danny," Sam sniffled, "My…my parents feel bad about this."  
"Why," I said sourly, "because they treated them so bad in life."

Sam winced and I winced too.  
"I…sorry Sam…I didn't-"  
"I know…but they are paying for you and Jazz to go somewhere- anywhere you want. They said…they couldn't adopt you, mostly since I am dating you…but they wanted to be close to a second family."

I blinked in shock and then hugged Sam tightly. Jasmine came over and hugged Sam too,

"I think we should go to Japan."

I looked at her weirdly and she sighed,  
"Think about it Danny…Japan would be a new start- _away from Vlad…_"

"And Sam," I said sadly as I tightened my grip on Sam's hand. She squeezed my hand back.

"Wait," Sam said a bit confused, "you speak Japanese?"  
I shrugged,  
"I learned a lot from Clockwork."  
"I just like learning new languages," Jazz pointed out.

**90325892**

It was two full weeks after the funeral before Jazz and I finally left for Japan. Sam and I had said our goodbyes- though she promised she would visit soon and I knew she would. Her parents were pretty cool about it- they even bought us a small house. There was just one rule- we still had to go to school, a school of their choice to my horror. They choose some place called Ouran Academy. Geesh, I wondered just what type of snobby rich people I would meet there. Not to mention that the girl's uniform that Jazz has to wear is absolutely _hideous._


	2. A New Life

**Chapter 1- A New Life:**

**Danny:**

I stretched as I got up and headed to the kitchen. Jazz and I have been in Japan for a week but we were set to start school today- to my horror. Though, we wouldn't be going as Danny and Jasmine _Fenton_. Thanks to my sister's friend, Gear, we had a whole new identity in Japan. Gear had deleted any records of Danny and Jasmine _Fenton_ even entering Japan, nevertheless signed up for the school. Instead, she signed up Danny and Jasmine _Carter._ Gear was extremely talented at computers- skills that I think was better than even Technus. She had created a full background for both Jazz and I. We were siblings that were adopted by our uncle Charles W. Tempus. I laughed though since she based it off of Clockwork. Either way, we had moved to Japan to be with our uncle- who was gone on a business trip.

Sam's parents weren't worried since Gear had called them under an unknown number and would tell them about 'the marvelous student at Ouran that is Jasmine Fenton.' When they asked about me Gear would talk about how 'after looking at his past records,' she was surprised to see 'much improvement.' It was all very complicated but still it worked since Gear had the technology to disguise her voice on the phone. I just hoped she remembered to call every now and then.

I knew it wasn't an easy task. Though I was thankful. I was a bit mad that Jazz still insisted to going to Ouran for real- as Jasmine and Danny _Carter._ Either way, I am not going to argue with her. I was a bit shocked that they agreed to accept us- I think that I had Gear to thank for some of it…and the fact that both Jazz and I passed the two entry tests.

The house we got was nice though. It was small, but at least it was modern with two bedrooms, one extra room, a living room, and a kitchen. I liked it. My bedroom had black carpets, ecto-green walls and a waterbed that had ecto-green blankets and black pillows. I had a bunch of other stuff though too. Jazz's room was my danger zone- mostly since it was _my sister's_ room. No brother is _that_ brave. Though I vaguely knew what it looked like- tan carpets like the rest of the house (expect the kitchen that had white tiles), and light pink walls.

We did have the extra room. I was thinking about getting Gear to help me turn into a lab. I mean, after all, the house was _ours._ It wasn't rented. It was bought- _paid for._ We could make the adjustments.

I got into the shower- glad that we at least had two different bathrooms. Otherwise, I would have to wait _hours_ for her to get done with all her _girl _things…_what does a girl do that it takes over an hour to get out?_ _Hair maybe? Makeup? I don't know._

After the shower, I put on the uniform that Jazz said I had to wear. Black pants, a nice white shirt, black tie, and blue jacket that had the crest on it. Simple. Still, maybe I could _personalize _it a bit…_gosh, Sam really has worn off on me, hasn't she? _I wondered if Jazz would change that dress?

After I made small adjustments on the uniform that couldn't possibly get me in trouble, I combed my slightly long black hair and headed out- sure enough, Jazz didn't change the uniform at all. She glared slightly at me and I grinned goofily.

"Yeah?"  
"You changed your uniform."  
I scoffed,  
"I highly doubt they'll get onto me for this."

It was true- I _barely_ made adjustments. All I did was add a chain to the pants that had a little ghost charm on it- a gift from Sam. I had my dark red shirt under the jacket and ditched the tie. I shrugged and Jazz sighed. Then, we headed to the school.

**Third Person:**

Kyoya curiously looked out the window to the two new students heading towards the school doors.

"Whatcha looking at," the twins asked and they looked to the window.

"New students," they said confused.  
"Indeed," Kyoya confirmed, "two American students- transferred after they moved here with their uncle. Jasmine Carter and Daniel Carter. I do believe that Jasmine should be in Hunny's class and Daniel should be in Haruhi's."

Tamaki looked over and peaked out the window to the new student that would in the same class as his precious daughter and the horrible twins! The new student didn't look too bad. He looked like he would pretty handsome- maybe if he became part of the host club he would draw in a crowd. However, he looked a bit too punk for Tamaki's tastes- instead of the white shirt, he wore a dark red t-shirt under the jacket, no tie, and he even had a chain on his pants. Not only that, but his black hair was a bit long and covered his bright blue eyes. As soon as Tamaki looked into his eyes, he knew.

"HE HAS TO JOIN THE HOST CLUB! JUST LOOK AT THOSE EYES!"  
The twins did as instructed and whistled,  
"Okay, yeah his eyes are very…bright. Sure to draw in customers."

Haruhi sighed,

"Sempai, don't you think it's a bit of a stretch to ask someone to join just because of his eyes."

Tamaki pouted.

**9308259**

Danny silently cheered when he finally found his classroom- he may have been able to speak Japanese but he couldn't read it. So it took a while for him to find it- by asking blushing girls where it was and by walking into three classrooms (the wrong ones). As soon as he walked in the teacher smiled.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Daniel Carter."

"Danny, please."  
The teacher nodded and turned to the class,  
"Please welcome our new student, _Danny_ Carter."  
He turned to Danny,  
"Please say something about yourself."  
Danny blinked,  
"I'm from America and I hate toast."

The teacher sighed in frustration and Danny blinked, _opps. Didn't mean to sound rude or anything. It's true though._ Danny headed to the nearest empty seat-which was also the _only _empty seat. He sat behind this brown haired girl…well she was wearing the boys uniform, _maybe it's a cross-dresser…or just a really girly boy._ He also sat near a pair of orange-haired twins.

Soon, the odd pair of twins and the brown haired boy was passing notes with him. However, he was soon asleep by resting his head on the desk and the teacher's monologue. He was woken up by someone. He opened his eyes to see big large brown eyes looking into his. Danny quickly shot up.

"Sorry," the strange boy said, "But class is over."

"Ah," Danny said, "thanks…."  
"Haruhi," he or she said as Danny shook her hand, _yep defiantly a chick those hands are way too soft._

"Those twins," she nodded to the orange-haired twins standing in the doorway waiting for Haruhi, "are Kaoru and Hikaru."  
"Danny," he said with a loop-sided smile.  
"You're welcome to come to Music Room Three after school. Check it out."  
"Will do!"

**89793254**

Jazz found her class easily enough. The teacher smiled at her,  
"Class, this is the new student, Jasmine Carter."  
"Call me Jazz, please."  
"Please tell us something about you."  
"I'm from America," Jazz pointed out, "And I want to study psychology."

The teacher's eyes widened,

"Sure an odd career choice."  
Jazz blushed slightly and quickly took a seat behind this cute little boy. _What was a boy doing here?_ She also sat next to a tall student who was very silent.

"Hi," the cute boy said, "I'm Hunny and this is Takashi but you can call him Mori!"

Jazz smiled politely,

"Very nice to meet you both."

Hunny smiled cutely,  
"Jasmine-chan would you like to come to Music Room Three after school?"


	3. A New Host

**Chapter 2- A New Host:**

**Third Person:**

Jazz followed the short blonde and the tall dark one after school. She wasn't too concerned if they had something evil planned- _you can't be too careful when your home was the ghost capital._ Yet she couldn't even be suspicious of the cute little blonde. She smiled as they both led her to Music Room Three. Just before the doors opened, she heard her brother's voice.  
"Ah, so apparently we both got called in."  
Danny had his hands in his pocket as he walked towards Jazz and her two companions.

"Who are you," Hunny asked cutely.

"Danny," he smiled.

"Danny-kun," Hunny said as he tackled Danny in a hug.  
"Uhhh," Danny replied oh-so-intelligently, "Haruhi and those twins asked me to come by here."  
Hunny giggled,  
"Then come on!"

They opened the doors. Jazz blinked, _that's…bright._ Danny jumped.

"~Welcome," the voices chorused. There, standing in front of them were handsome men. The blonde one kissed the back of Jazz's hand,  
"Welcome, Princess…tell me who would you like to host you?"  
Jazz blushed slightly. Danny narrowed his eyes,  
"I just you get your hands off my big sister," he growled, "and who are you?" Tamaki jumped.

"Oh! You're the new students! This is Kyoya, the 'cool' type, Hunny 'the boy-lolita', Mori the 'Silent and wild' type, Haruhi 'the natural', and the twins 'the devils.' Of course, there's also me, the 'Princely type.' And you are perfect host material!"

Danny blinked,  
"What? What's a host club?"

Tamaki then went into his explanation about the rich girls with too much time on their hands. Jazz found it a bit shallow. Danny just blinked.

"Okay, I'm out."

Jazz giggled as Danny headed out- and straight into the table. The tea set landed straight on the floor with a loud CRASH. Kyoya wrote away on his notebook and Danny gulped,

"I…I can pay that back!"

Jazz sighed,

"Danny more than likely it cost a lot of money- money that we are _not_ getting from Sam."

Danny gulped.

"I got it," Tamaki declared, "Just as Haruhi did before you! You shall be a host to pay off your debt until you can get 1000 customers to request you!"

Danny deflated,  
"….1000….customers…"  
Jazz laughed,

"Oh Sam's going to _love _that."  
"Who's Sam," Haruhi asked a bit curious.

"Oh," Tamaki said, "You're gay!"

Danny turned red,  
"What? I'm not- I mean- I am not gay! Sam's my _girlfriend!"_

Tamaki nodded,  
"Ah, that _may_ cause a problem! But…_Sam isn't a girl's name!"_

"It's short for _Samantha_," Danny growled, "she just doesn't like her name."  
"Samantha's a beautiful name," Tamaki said horrified, "How could she not like such an elegant name?"  
"Because she's Goth," Danny said simply. Tamaki deflated,

"How could such a lovely host date a dark Goth?"

Danny scowled,  
"There's nothing wrong with being Goth. Sam's the most beautiful girl I know," Danny smiled faintly. Jazz chuckled slightly,  
"They knew each other for a long time," Jazz explained, "and they've been dating for about…three years."  
Danny nodded proudly. Hunny cheered,  
"That is so cute, Danny-kun!"

Jazz chuckled again,  
"Oh she'll just _love_ that you are in a club Danny, that _entertains _women."  
Danny paled,  
"She can't know," he decided, "If she finds out, I'm dead."  
Jazz laughed.

"But boss," the twins pointed out, "Doesn't he need a type?"

"Ah-ha," Tamaki declared dramatically, "you are the Rebel-type!"

Danny blinked. _Wait what? _Then the ground shook. Danny tensed- expecting a ghost attack but was surprised when nothing happened…besides the ground giving away and a stage coming out with a girl on top of it. He was almost _hoping_ his ghost sense went off. Then it would explain it.

"No, no, no," the girl said, "you got it all wrong! His lack of manners, his clumsiness, his messy hair, and lack of Japanese…HE IS THE QUIRKY TYPE!"  
Danny huffed; _I'm not that bad. _

**320325805335**

"Carter-senpai, you're a host," one girl gushed.

"Oh you are so handsome!"

Danny fidgeted under the attention,  
"Ah, please, ladies, call me Danny," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "All the honorifics get me a bit confused."

The girls squealed,  
"That's okay Danny!"

Danny shifted uncomfortably again. _I really pray that Sam doesn't find out- she's going to kill me, then capture my ghost and kill me again. _ Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks."

**Danny:**

Going home that day, I couldn't help but wonder when will be a good time to call Gear to help me set up the lab. I needed to get that lab done. I knew that I wasn't considered smart sometimes, because of bad grades. But I liked to consider myself smart- with ghosts anyway. I liked helping Gear make anti-ghost gadgets. While Gear was more of Jazz's friend than mine, she was pretty cool. She was the only one that didn't laugh at Jazz and actually helped Jazz pick out between Harvard and Yale. Gearwas smarter than Jazz. I thought so anyway and Jazz has admitted it to it at times.

Though she was like Tucker sometimes with all her gadgets…I got a bit sad. _Tuck…man, I miss him. He is…was…my best friend. A brother. And now he's gone…_I took deep breaths to calm myself down a bit. So far, I had yet to really break down at everything that happened and I didn't plan on breaking down anytime soon.

Finally making my decision, when I got home with Jazz right behind me, I grabbed my cell and called Gear.

"_Hey! What's up DD?"_

I resisted the urge to sigh. DD was Gear's nickname for me, it stood for _Danny dude, _since Gear called everyone dude.

"Gear! I was wondering if you could come to Japan?"  
"_Why?"  
"_Because I need your help with the lab."  
"_You're building a lab? Sure I'll be there. Till I get there, I'll send the pieces and you can get started- sound good, dude?"  
"_Sounds good," I nodded, "I'll just need your help with setting up a portal."

Gear did know my secret. She has known for a while. She was smart after all, and found out _extremely_ easily. She might have been Jazz's friend, but she did help me out a lot- even kept the GIW off my back a lot by hacking their systems.

"_You're setting up a portal? You sure that's a good idea,"_ I heard some crunching and assumed she was probably eating chips as she talked to me, "_I mean, 'erious', 'at 're you thin'n."  
_"Gear, swallow and then talk."  
"_…Sorry…I meant, seriously what are you thinking? You're enemies could get to you, you know."_

I saw Jazz looking at me worriedly, more than likely she was thinking what Gear had said. She was Jazz after all. Though, sometimes those two did act like they share some psychic link.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said into the phone, "this way I can keep an eye out better, ya know?"  
"_Yeah yeah, I know. See ya later, DD."  
"_Bye," I hung up.


	4. The Trouble With Nicknames

**Author Note: Bolded numbers are my line-breaks- can't remember if I said that before or not.**  
**~CWA**  
**Replies to a few reviews:**  
**Allietheepic7-** Yeah, Gear tends to show up everywhere because she's my favorite OC and I try to use when I can because she's fun to write. I hope that's not a problem, and if it is I am sorry. And if you ever do have ideas for DP fics, you can always let me know and I'll try my best :)

**Sorenalice-** Thank you and I try my best with my grammar, though sometimes I do make a few minor mistakes. My eyes tend to mess up every now and again due to minor dyslexia.

**Naitosutoka Eien No Honoo-** Ouran High School Host Club is an anime that is extremely hilarious and I highly suggest you watching it. It's on Netflix and you can switch it to English so you don't have to use subtitles. I think the story will be good- I hope!

**Goodgirl275-** Thanks! And personally, I don't really like the uniforms just because I'm not really into the puffy dresses and the puff shoulder-padded sleeves. But I mentioned the uniforms because honestly, I don't think that Danny would like the uniforms (partly because he's a guy).

**CrowsMelody-** Thank you and I am so happy that you read my stories! And yes, I will be continuing it! :)

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost-** Thank you!

**I think that's all of them, if it's not I am sorry and if I don't reply it's not because I don't see it and I am sorry! I hardly ever reply to reviews, but I do read all my reviews! So please continue to review!**  
**~CWA**

**Chapter 3- The Trouble With Nicknames:**

**Danny:**

"Danny," a voice said. Groggily, I threw a pillow at where I heard the voice- not even bothering to open my eyes,

"Go away voice," I groaned sleepily.

"Danny!"

I jolted awake as Jazz yelled my name.  
"I'm up," I said and then yawned, "I'm up…"  
She rolled her eyes, but left me alone to get dressed thankfully. _Geesh, big sisters are the worst alarm clock ever. _I jumped into the shower and when I got out I realized that I was a _tiny bit_ late…but Jazz would have my head if we were late. So I phased off the water, making it land with a SPLASH on the floor and quickly started to get dressed.

I came out to find Jazz standing there, dressed and ready, with her arms crossed.

"Come on," she snapped, "Let's go!"  
I rolled my eyes,  
"Ghost powers, Jazz."

She got flustered,  
"….right."

With that, I grabbed her hand, turned invisible and intangible, and flew us towards Ouran Academy. I found an alley nearby and landed there safely. Then I turned to Jazz,  
"See? Totally not late."

She scowled and then sighed as she grabbed my wrist and ran to school- dragging me along behind her.

"Ow, ow, ow," I kept repeating, "Slow! Down!"

She did slow down and stopped as soon as we got through the doors to the school. I rubbed my wrist,  
"Geesh, for a non-superhero, you sure do have a strong grip."

"Big sisters are superheroes," she pointed out with a smile and ruffled my hair, _"little brother_."

"Hey," I protested and tried to smack her hands away from my hair. A few girls that were passing by went 'aw.'

"Aw, sure sibling love!"  
"It's so cute!"  
I frowned,

"I'm not cute," I huffed, "I'm manly."  
"Sure you are, little brother," Jazz comforted with a small smile.

**8923553**

At the host club, I wasn't thrilled. I really didn't like it because it felt like I was betraying Sam. I also felt like a bit mad since Kyoya was kind-of blackmailing me into it with the price of that stuff I broke. I yawned and stretched.  
"Are you tired Danny-senpai?"  
I smiled at the girls and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly,  
"Yeah, I had a sort-of bad waking call."

The girls went 'aw' again. I saw Tamaki watching me. He nodded in approval. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I wasn't even sure how long I had been 'hosting' until it was over- _thank goodness._

"Sorry, princesses," Tamaki said, "But I'm afraid the host club is over for today! Be sure to stop by tomorrow…we'll miss all of your beautiful faces."

I was thankful it was over. The whole thing made me sick to my stomach. _It's so fake. Sam would hate this and I already hate this._ Either way, I felt suffocated when Tamaki hugged me,

"MY WONDERFUL SON! YOU DID SO WELL!"  
I felt my eye twitch and I resisted the urge to phase through his arms. Instead, I just pushed myself out of his arms roughly and huffed. Hunny giggled, _geesh, I really find it hard to believe he's freaking eighteen years old. _

"You were a good host, Dan-kun," he giggled.

**Third Person:**

Haruhi backed up,  
"Umm…Hunny-senpai, you might want to back up."

Mori picked up Hunny and moved him back when Hunny just stood there frozen. Everyone was frozen. Kyoya seemed a bit curious more than scared though. Danny turned and he had a hard expression on his face that put Hunny's mean-face to shame. It was worst than Kyoya's glare as well. Kyoya narrowed his eyes, writing down in notebook that Danny's eyes seemed to change color from blue to green to red and back to blue in a split second.

"Do not call me Dan," Danny growled out, "I am nothing like him!"

With that, Danny stomped out of the room- leaving a confused and terrified host club behind him. Jazz, who had stayed behind after the hours to make sure Danny would be alright, sighed. She turned to the host club with an apologetic expression,  
"Sorry, there's bad history with that name," and with that, she ran out after Danny.

"Danny!"

"What just happened," the twins said, "if we didn't know any better-"  
"-we would say that we just said the name of a guy that murdered his family-"  
"-from the way he was glaring at us."

"Wah," Hunny cried, "I didn't mean to make Danny-kun angry!"  
Tamaki whimpered,  
"My son hates me," he cried, "Why is he so scary, Mommy?"  
Kyoya pushed up his glasses,  
"It is as Jasmine had stated, if he had a bad history with the name I suppose it's natural that he would be angry."  
"But why is he angry," the twins stressed, "You always have the answers!"  
"On them, I don't," he scowled. The twins blinked in shock. Tamaki's jaw dropped,  
"Mommy! You don't have any information on them!"  
"Beyond the basics, no," he pushed up his glasses, "As though someone is blocking me from digging any deeper than necessary."

Kyoya scowled- he was not happy at all. Someone had managed to out smart him- to block _him._ It wasn't easy for him to even accept. Haruhi blinked in shock, _someone outsmarted Kyoya-senpai?_

**3290853**

"Danny," Jazz called as she ran up to him. Danny turned around briskly,  
"What?"  
"You need to calm down," she snapped, "Hunny didn't know!"  
"But Jazz," Danny gritted his teeth, "_Dan…"  
"_I know, little brother," she said comfortingly, "But you're not him. You will never become him. You have me, you have Sam and Gear. You'll be okay."

Danny ran a hand through his hair,  
"I don't know Jazz….I just don't know."

"DANNY-KUN," Hunny shouted as he tackled Danny, "I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU MAD!"

Danny blinked in shock.  
"…It's okay?"

Hunny chuckled and got off Danny,  
"Yay! So I'm forgiven?"

He looked at Danny with wide, innocent eyes. Danny sighed,

"Yes…I forgive you."

Jazz smiled in approval. The rest of the host club stood nearby.

"My son forgives us," Tamaki cheered as he hugged Danny. Danny scowled. Kyoya wrote away on his notebook, determined to get as much information as he could on Danny- especially on this 'Dan' character that apparently as a bad history with Danny, or perhaps it's just a nickname that Danny hated.


	5. Friends

**Author Note: Replies to review:**

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost- **I use Gear a lot. I just love her too much to let her go. Gosh, if your ever curious about her- just look up PoeticNeko on Deviantart (that's my account) and look under the journals and you will see OC memes that include Gear because I love her. I can't tell you about Vlad. I can't imagine how weird and silly these Ouran characters must look if you never seen the anime XD And thank you!

**Kidcraxy: **Thank you

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Sam's ringtone is a song by the Hex Girls from Scooby Doo and I don't own it)**

**Chapter 4- Friends:**

**Danny:**

I ran a hand through my hair. One person could only take so much of hosting. Seriously, it was a bit annoying. A week since joining them and I already felt like it had been years. Either way, I felt like….like the host club was almost friends. Maybe they were friends, but did they think of me as a friend too?

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER," Tamaki cried as he tackled Haruhi- who sighed in annoyance.

"Uhh…Boss," the twins said as they poked me, "….Haruhi's a boy."

They chuckled nervously. Tamaki gulped,

"….right! Right! Haruhi is defiantly a boy! Totally not a girl!"

I felt my eye twitch,  
"….I know Haruhi is a chic," I said simply.

"What," Tamaki cried, "how?"  
"I'm clueless not stupid," I pointed out. Hunny giggled,

"You're not _that_ clueless Danny-kun."  
"People may argue with that."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses,  
"As true as that may be, I cannot stress enough that you do not tell anyone."

I shrugged,  
"Why would I? Dude, I'm not mean. It's her secret anyway….though why is she dressed like a dude?"

"A stupid debt," Haruhi grumbled.  
"So we're both here for the same reason," I sighed, "Geesh," I looked to Kyoya, "You really love blackmailing people don't you."  
He glared at me but I just stuck out my tongue.

**000**

I sighed as I started to make my way to the host club. Then my phone decided to ring- loudly.

_"I'm gonna cast a spell on you.  
You gonna do what I want you too.  
Mix it up here in my little bowl.  
Say a words and you'll lose control!_

_I'm a hex girl! And I'm cast a spell on you!"_

_ Sam,_ I thought happily as her ringtone played. I clicked the answer button.

"Sam," I answered- in English obviously.

"_Danny! Finally! How's Japan?"_

I heard her yawn._  
"_…Sam, what time is it there?"  
"…_About five in the morning. I knew the time differences and wanted to talk to you before school. Though you're out of school right?"  
"_Right. You actually _willingly_ got up in the morning to talk to me."  
"…_It wasn't easy,"_ she grumbled and I laughed,  
"I bet….Thanks Sam."  
"_How is Japan?"  
_I searched for a word that would describe how it was.

"…weird," I finally said.  
"_Ghost weird?"  
"_No…normal weird."

"…_That's a change."_

I looked at the clock. _Crap, I'm late._

"Sam, love you, gotta go, sorry. Bye."  
"_But Danny-"_

I hung up and started to run.

**000**

I knew that Kyoya was going to kill me. _If I wasn't already dead- well half-dead. _Jazz was no help. I was looking for her- which led me to the library thinking that she may be there. It was then that she texted me that she was already at the host club. _Dang it! _I rushed out of the library and then looked around…._where am I?_

I ran around the school- that honestly was _really_ big. No one was around so that meant that I had no one to help me. I found a music room, _this got to be it._ I opened it but it was a normal music room. I sighed and tried another one. _I wish I read Japanese better._

I opened it and ran in. I was met with total darkness and a few candles. _Oh you have got to be kidding me! Just how many music rooms are there! _

"Ah, finally! A dark god has blessed us with his appearance," a guy said.

_I think his name is Nekozawa…the twins warned me about him. And what is blabbering on about?_ He was pretty creepy with a dark cloak and dark wig. He had a small little cat-like puppet on his hand.  
"What?"

He smiled creepily and came closer,  
"A dark god….a death god…blessing the Black Magic Club with his presence."

I backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry what?"

He bowed down to me and that weirded me out. _Okay, a new type of crazy has been introduced. _

"You're half dead," he said awed, "it's…it's a miracle! A blessing from the dark gods! And to have someone such as you here! It is…an honor."

_And more bowing…_

"Wait, I'm not half dead…pfft," I rubbed the back of my neck. He tsk'ed,

"But of course I know…I am a user of the black arts," he smiled creepily, "I'm insulted that you thought I wouldn't be able to tell…but to be insulted by someone like you, it's an honor!"

_Okay, so he's…into black magic…that's a new one. Apparently he knows._

"You can't tell anyone," I hissed and I felt my eyes glow green. He…cheered? _Holy crap, he's doing a fangirl/fanboy thing. _

"The eyes," he cheered, "the eyes of horror and death! It's….wonderful!"  
"Don't tell anyone," I sighed in annoyance.

"But of course! You have my word as your most loyal dark follower," he fell to his knees and bowed. _Oh you have go to be kidding me._

_"…_…Uhh…you can rise?"

He did as asked and looked at me eagerly,

"Anything you wish."

"…Can you show me to Music Room Three?"

**Third Person:**

"He's late," Kyoya muttered in aggravation. Jazz sighed,

"He probably got lost…again."  
Haruhi nodded,  
"Reasonable. It's a big school."

Jazz smiled,  
"It could be a small school and knowing my little brother, he'll still get lost."

Haruhi chuckled slightly. She already knew that Danny was…_quirky._ He did seem clueless.  
"He should be here," Kyoya growled, "he better be here before the clients get here or it will be added to his debt."  
"Oh go easy on him," the twins said, "he's new!"

Kyoya glared and they shut up. Then a door opened. Jazz blinked in shock,

"When was that door there?"  
"You get used to it," Haruhi shrugged.

Jazz looked back at the door. It didn't belong with its surroundings and it had a sense of creepiness. It opened up a crack and Danny came through, looking annoyed. Tamaki screamed. The twins whistled. Jazz recognized the guy behind Danny as Nekozawa. Yet, Nekozawa didn't seem as creepy as the twins and Tamaki described him as. Though he was a little bit creepy. Nekozawa bowed down- literally on the floor and bowed- to Danny. Danny shifted his weight uncomfortably.  
"…Thanks?"  
"Anything," Nekozawa said, "it is an honor."

With that, Nekozawa disappeared behind the door as it shut.  
"What was that," the twins laughed, "did Nekozawa just _bow down_ to you like some god?"

Danny gulped. Tamaki was ranting,  
"My poor son! He has been infected by Nekozawa!"

Jazz looked to Danny,  
"What happened?"  
"…Honestly, I'm still not sure," he shrugged, "but apparently I gained some worshippers."


	6. Sleepover Scars

**Author Note:** **Snowleopard0- **Such review. Much thanks. **FluffyDarkUnicorn- **Awesome! I laughed when I was writing that so I probably include more Nekozawa now :) **HermioneX-** Glad you find it fun! **Please Review! I may not reply to all the reviews but I do read all of them!** **~CWA**

**Chapter 5- Sleepover Scars:**

**Third Person:**

Danny yawned and laid his head on the table.  
"Oh, are you tired Danny-senpai," one of the girls asked.

"You're so hot when you're tired!"  
"You look so cute!"  
The girls giggled. Danny looked at them with half-opened eyelids and yawned again. He stretched, putting his arms behind his head and involuntarily flexed his muscles- which shoed their the uniform. The girls squealed.

It wasn't until after the host club and the clients were gone that Danny finally fell asleep. The twins started to sneak up on him and poke him slightly. When they knew he was fully asleep, the twins grabbed a marker and started to doodle on him.

"_No," _Danny muttered in his sleep in English, "_…Skulker…can't put a marshmallow in a trashcan…waste of a good marshmallow."_

The twins started to laugh and then covered their mouths so they wouldn't wake him. Kyoya looked over and started to write away on his notebook. The twins uncapped the marker and started to doodle on his face. They added a mustache, an uni-brow, a monocle around his eye. Haruhi watched them and her eye twitch, wishing that Jasmine came to the host club (she decided to not come by that day). Hunny giggled and Mori was silent.

"Haruhi, my precious daughter," Tamaki said as he hugged her, "I heard all about something called a commoner sleeepover!"  
Haruhi looked back and glared at the twins- who whistled innocently.

"MY SON," Tamaki said loudly, "WE MUST HAVE A COMMONER'S SLEEPOVER AT YOUR HOUSE!"  
Danny jumped up and yawned.

"…wah? Why?"

"Because," Tamaki explained, "We haven't been to your house!"

Danny continued to rub his eyes and laid his head back on the table,  
"Yeah yeah," he yawned, "…sure."

Then he went back to sleep.

**Danny (On the weekend):**

"Wrench," Gear stated and I handed her the wrench.  
"Nail."  
I handed her the nails.  
"Sandwich."

I rolled my eyes and handed her the sandwich. She took a bite of it as she stood up.

"And done."

I smiled,  
"Thanks Gear."  
She took off her yellow-tinted goggles,  
"No problem Double D."

She continued eating the sandwich.

"I' as' e'y."

Since I was a teenage boy that always talked with his mouth full, I could tell that Gear was trying to say _'it was easy.' _Jazz frowned,  
"Gear, what did I tell?"  
"….'ew and 'allo'," Gear tried to say as she chewed. She swallowed, "Chew and swallow," she mumbled.

Jazz smiled and Gear stuck out her tongue. It was hard to believe that those two were best friends. Gear was upbeat, loose, and funny and Jazz was…Jazz. _My sister. _Though both of them were very smart and Gear could be mature if she needed to be. I was just glad that Jazz had a best friend. Besides, Gear was actually kind of cool.

I played _Doomed_ while Gear finished her sandwich. Jazz sat beside her reading.

"So," Gear said as she finished, "How is Japan? And what about the host club?"

I paused my game and looked at her shocked.  
"Wait, you know about the host club?"  
"If you expect me to keep a secret from my best friend, you're wrong," Jazz explained without looking up from her book. I stuck my tongue at her and Gear laughed.

"'Sides, I would've found out ," Gear pointed out as she pulled out one of her gadgets, "I have my ways."  
"By the way," I said, "thanks for the help with the lab."  
She waved it off,  
"It's cool, DD. No problem."

She looked at the clock and her eyes widened,

"Crap! Look, you'll see me tomorrow! But I gotta go- I have a thing!"  
"A thing," I repeated in disbelief and Gear looked at us sheepishly,  
"…it's sort of a thing. Anyway, I gotta go."

I watched as she ran out the door.  
"What thing," I asked Jazz and she shook her head,

"With Gear- who knows?"

I decided to put off my questions about the weirdness that was Gear and work on the lab instead. Gear helped me install the portal and get the basics but there was still some work that needed to be done. Thankfully, Gear had the parts we needed. I wasn't sure how she got them though. Gear always seemed to have the parts that were needed.

"So, will she be staying here," I asked- I kind of hoped that she wouldn't since I didn't want to lock myself up in my room or the lab while they did…whatever girls did at sleepovers.

"No," Jazz answered to my relief, "she booked a hotel nearby."  
I nodded and after I quit my game. _Dang it. _I headed to the new lab. It was pretty nice. I liked it. Gear and I did a good job if I did say so myself. At least it was the weekend so I didn't have to deal with the host club. I had a lock on the door to the lab with a built in security system- curtsey of Gear. So if anyone tried to break in I would know about it. That was helpful. I set the password to _Ghostboy- _Jazz insisted to make it something better but _Ghostboy_ was probably the only thing I would remember.

"I'm headed out."

I turned to face my sister,

"Wait, what? Where are you going?"

Jazz sighed,  
"Gear demanded that we spend time together. She just texted me that she was done with her thing and wants me over at the hotel."

"…Is that even legal?"

She didn't answer me, instead she left with Bearbert and a bag.

"Wait, you're spending the night," I protested.  
"Yes."  
"But," I whined, "who's going to make breakfast?"  
Jazz sighed in annoyance,  
"Danny, you are seventeen! You can make your own breakfast!"  
I stuck out my tongue at her but she ignored me as left- shutting the door behind her.

**Third Person:**

Tamaki knocked on the door- but received no answer. Danny knew they were coming- he had to know. Tamaki even told him so and Danny agreed. Therefore, Tamaki was standing there at five in the evening dressed in his silky blue pajama set while holding his bear and pillow. The twins were dressed similar- in just silky purple pajamas and were holding their bags. Hunny was dressed in blue and white striped pajamas and Mori had on his dark blue pajamas. Haruhi and Kyoya were the only ones that knew not to wear their pajamas there.  
"Perhaps," Kyoya pointed out, "Asking him when he was half asleep was not the best idea. He more than likely forgot."

Tamaki frowned and then knocked louder.  
"Boss," the twins said, "he might not even be home."

Then there was a voice yelling from the house,  
"IT'S OPEN!"  
Tamaki dramatically knocked down the door,  
"MY SON WE ARE HERE!"  
Danny jumped and got into a fighting position- prepared for anything. Kyoya wrote that down in his notebook. Hunny and Mori looked at him curiously- recognizing it as the position of someone who was used to fighting, at least _street_ fighting. Either way, they were curious. Tamaki looked at Danny shocked,  
"….But…it's me, Daddy…"

Danny dropped the position,  
"Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I thought you were Jazz and you spooked me."  
Haruhi was still staring at Danny though. He was only in sweats and had no shirt on. It was only after the excitement died down that they noticed that Danny was shirtless- revealing his scars and muscles.

"Wow," Hunny said as he ran over and poked at his muscles, "you must be really strong Danny-kun."  
Danny shifted,  
"Uhh…I just work out occasionally."  
"And apparently have fought often," Kyoya pointed out as he wrote away on his notebook.  
"Yeah," Haruhi agreed, "Danny-kun, you have a lot of scars."  
Danny shifted again and wanted nothing more than to disappear. _Okay, well technically I could disappear. _The twins went over and started poking at all his scars- mostly they were poking at his largest scar. The scar stood out the most among the many small scars that covered his chest, back, and arms. It went from his right shoulder, straight down, and ended just below his ribs. It was that scar that he got when his house exploded…when his parents and best friend died. Danny looked to the ground and tried to get a hold of emotions. Kyoya was rapidly writing in his notebook.

"HOW DID MY POOR SON GET SO MANY SCARS," Tamaki cried. Danny scowled,

"It's not a big deal."

Tamaki screamed,  
"NOT A BIG DEAL!?"

Danny shrugged,

"Yeah…"  
To Danny, the scars honestly weren't a big deal. Some minor ones were from Dash, but most of the scars were from ghost fighting. He didn't mind the scars since he got them protecting people.

"Danny-kun," Hunny asked cutely, "How did you get that scar?"  
Hunny pointed to the large scar that the twins were poking at early. Danny sighed,  
"I'd rather not talk about it…."  
Hunny nodded sadly- _a scar like that must've hurt. _Mori nodded solemnly. Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"You are aware that members of the host club do not participate in violence."

"Mommy," Tamaki cried, "don't be so mean!"

Danny scowled,

"…Why are you guys here anyway?"

Haruhi sighed,  
"Told you he forgot."

**Danny:**

In the end, I let them stay. After all, I did agree to it- even if I was half asleep when I did it. I had put a shirt on so I wasn't shirtless the whole time. Jazz never minded that I walked around with no shirt on. Heck, even Gear and Sam got used it- for the most part. Gear didn't really like it, but she understood why it was comfy. Sam just liked to see me shirtless- _well she is my girlfriend._

I admitted that I was a bit annoyed by the host club though. I did consider them friends- not _best_ friends, but friends. Haruhi was in some frilly nightgown that apparently her father put in her bag.

"We could tell ghost stories," Haruhi suggested. Tamaki cheered and I groaned, _you've got to be kidding me. _

**Jazz:**

"Gywn," I scolded as she burped loudly. She scowled,  
"Gear," she corrected, "And here is what I have to say to that," she burped again. I sighed,  
"Why you're my best friend, I'll never know…"  
"Ah, dear Jazzy," Gywn said, "no one else would fully understand your Ghost Envy theory, your many other psychology theories, your psychological rants, your many other theories, or the fact that your brother is a half ghost."

I chuckled,  
"Yeah, I guess you're right…And who else would actually listen to your rants and babbles about technology."  
"I don't rant," she pouted, " Oh! Before I forget- Sam's visiting on Monday!"

"Really," I blinked.

"Yep. She's signed up for the school and so am I."  
"You," I asked in disbelief and she stuck out her tongue,  
"Hey! I'm smart…." She winked, "I did hack the systems to get myself enrolled, didn't I?"

I sighed,  
"Should have known," I muttered.


	7. Girlfriend

**Chapter 6- Girlfriend:**

**Danny:**  
_I can't keep still! _Jazz said that Gear said that Sam would be here today. Yet, I couldn't find them. Even at the host club- they weren't there. That actually worked out because honestly, the host club would be hard to explain to Sam. Besides, I really didn't want her to find out. If she found out- I would be _dead._ I would be _so dead. _I would be so dead that I be _beyond dead._ _No not even that. _I would be so _beyond dead_ that nothing would be able to bring me back, my bones would be salted and burned and my grave would be locked up tight as Sam danced on it. _Okay that may be a bit too far but I would still be dead. _At least the clients left so if she did show up, they wouldn't have to watch my murder.

That didn't stop me from being excited, though I was very surprised. I mean, would Sam even wear those dressed? An image of her wearing the dress popped into my mind and I started laughing.

"Gosh, I think he finally lost it," the twins said and Haruhi shook her head.

"What's so funny Danny-kun," Hunny asked cutely.

I tried, and failed, to stop laughing.

**Third Person: **

The host club watched Danny confused. Tamaki demanded to know what was so funny, yet the question only made Danny laugh harder.  
"Okay," he breathe, "okay…"

He took a few breaths and was about to say something when the door was knocked down. Jazz walked through first, guiding a girl with her. She had long dark purple hair and bright blue eyes. She didn't wear the uniform- instead she wore black skinny jeans, a light gray tank top, black pumps and black overall straps. On her waist was a weird-mechanical looking belt that also had a few pouches attached. Kyoya was more interested in the mechanical device that covered her arm like a large bracelet that went from her elbow to her wrist. She waved and Danny pouted,  
"Dang it, it would've been funny to see you in the dress."  
"Mommy," Tamaki cried, "Who is she?"  
Kyoya pushed up his glasses,  
"I do believe that the girl is the new scholarship student- here on a computer scholarship. Gywn Gia, age seventeen and was transferred from America."  
"Wow, there," she said and the hosts were shocked that she even interrupted Kyoya, "First off- it's Gear. Not Gywn. Not babe. Gear. And I'm seventeen_ and a half."_

Kyoya sighed,  
"Either way, there was also another transfer student- one who _wasn't_ on a scholarship, a Samanatha Manson."  
"IT'S SAM!"  
Standing in the doorway was a girl. Gear started laughing. The girl had black hair reached her shoulders and was straightened perfectly and her bright violet eyes were narrowed. She wore the uniform but ditched the Mary Janes for black combat boots.

Danny took one look at her and started laughing again. He fell off the chair was on the floor laughing. The twins laughed- but they weren't sure why.

"Not one word," Sam hissed at Danny- who tried to say something but ended up laughing.  
"Okay how about a few," Gear laughed, "I can't believe you actually wore it!"  
"It was the only way to get my parents to let me transfer," she hissed, "And I can't wait to burn this."

Tamaki was the first to greet them,  
"Ah, lovely princesses," he kissed Gear's hand and she just laughed. Tamaki went to kiss Sam's hand. Danny's eyes narrowed,

"You might not want to do that."

Tamaki ignored the warning and as a result- ended up getting kicked by Sam.

"OW," Tamaki cried and hid behind Kyoya, "Mommy she hit me!"

"Combat boots," Sam said proudly, "got to love them."

Unluckily, Kyoya and Mori were the only ones to connect the dots that the Sam in front of them was the same Sam that Danny was dating. The twins laughed and put their arms around Sam,

"Oh we like her!"

"Get off of my girlfriend," Danny growled.

Shocked, the twins obeyed,  
"She's your girlfriend? She just kicked Boss!"  
"Yeah and," Sam scoffed.

"We just pictured you differently," Hunny pitched in cutely. Sam sighed.

"And just who are you guys anyway?"  
"I can answer that," Gear said cheerfully, "That is Ootori Kyoya, though is nickname is the Shadow King. He's the third son of a wealthy family that usually specializes in medicine. Known as the cool type. Then there's Souh Tamaki, son of the chairman, also the son of a wealthy family. President of the club and known as the Princely Type- not really good though."

Tamaki sulked in his corner and the others listened to what Gear said,

"Then there's Fujiko Haruhi, obviously a female but due to a debt for the host club and constantly being mistaken as a male, she dresses like a dude. Known as the Natural type. Then there's Morinozuka Takashi, but called Mori. He's a national champ in kendo, known as the wild type and the silent type. With him is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, also known as Hunny, age eighteen despite his small appearance, he's a champ too, by the way, and he carries around that bunny called Usa-chan. Known mostly as the boy-lolita type. Lastly, there's the twins Hitachi Hikaru," she pointed to one of the twins and the twins were shocked that she knew which one was Hikaru, "and Kaoru. Both are known as the devilish types with some twincest," she scowled, "their mother is a fashion designer- hence their wealth."  
Gear then lost interest and began tinkering with the thing on her arm.  
"Wow," Hunny giggled, "You sure are smart Gywn-chan! I think you know more than Kyoya-kun!"

Kyoya scowled, not pleased at the information. _How did she do it? I locked those files. _Gear chuckled,  
"Call me Gear! Everyone does! Besides, it's not that hard to get in."  
"I'm just shocked that you are smart enough to do so," Kyoya said the barely veiled-insult.

Gear narrowed her eyes, clearly insulted by inferring that she wasn't smart. She looked him in the eyes. Sam and Danny- who were now standing next to each other, shook their heads. Gear smirked,

"Tell me, pretty-boy, just how many languages do you know?"  
"Several,' Kyoya smartly replied with his own smirk.  
"Well I know one. Zero-zero-zero-one-four. With that code I can hack into anything. Nothing you have will be secret. I will know everything about you, your fears, your dreams, and your _fantasies._ I could erase everything; make it look like you never even existed. I can steal your identity. I can do anything- and honestly, yeah, that makes me smart, pretty-boy. Much smarter than you."

Kyoya and Gear stood there glaring at each other- sizing each other up. Until Kyoya finally nodded,  
"Very well. I must admit that your reputation was right."  
Gear smirked,  
"Thank you...I have a reputation?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses,  
"But of course. You do have a reputation for being…different. As well as the best hacker money can buy."

Gear smiled proudly. The host club was a bit shocked that Kyoya almost complimented someone. In reality, Kyoya was intrigued- if ever so slightly. After all, he can't get into Gear's records or even find out anything about her. What he knew about her was told to him verbally from his connections- and they did tell him that she had a reputation for being the best hacker money could buy, even if she was weird. Jazz sighed,  
"Gear what did I tell you about threatening people?"  
"To stop," Gear replied, "but it's just too much fun."  
She winked. Sam sighed and then shook her head. She turned to Danny,  
"What did she mean by types? And what host club?"

Danny shrunk away as Gear laughed,  
"Oh sorry Danny dude! I forgot you didn't want to tell Sam!"  
"Tell me what," Sam growled.

Danny gulped,  
"….Uhhh…nothing."  
Sam glared and Danny sighed,  
"Fine! I…joined a host club."  
"And just what does a host club do?"  
"….entertains girls…No! Not like that," Danny quickly said seeing Sam's glare and blush, "I mean we…we just flatter them, I guess…"  
Then Sam towered over Danny evilly. Danny got an idea to calm her down.

"But you don't have to worry Sam," he said as he got closer, "I can't love another girl like I love you."  
He kissed her cheek and her anger, for the most part, disappeared. Hunny giggled- he thought Danny and Sam were a cute couple. The twins gagged. Tamaki cheered,  
"MY LOVELY SON YOU ARE SUCH A GENTLEMAN AND SO ROMANTIC AND-"  
"I'll take you to The Black Magic Club tomorrow," Danny offered to Sam and then Tamaki deflated.

"Mommy," Tamaki whined, "why does he want to take her to that awful place?"  
Kyoya didn't answer. Sam scoffed,  
"I may be dressed in a giant yellow marshmallow but I'm still Goth."


	8. A Hosting Act

**Chapter 7-A Hosting Act:**

**Danny:**

_Well, at least I'm not dead. I would rather deal with my self-proclaimed 'worshippers' than with an angry Sam. _I opened the door that lead to the Black Magic Club. The second I opened it, Sam and I stepped in and quickly closed it. She looked confused as a Nekozawa stepped out and he bowed…again…to me and Sam. _And Sam? Why Sam too? Great, I can't even lead my annoying worshippers right that they already have betrayed me._

"It's so wonderful to be in the presence of such a dark god and his servant."  
"Servant," Sam said outraged, "I am not a servant!"  
"Sam," I said, "please calm down."  
She crossed her arms and I hated to admit that when she was mad at someone else that wasn't me- it was cute.

"Sam is my girlfriend," I explained to Nekozawa and his eyes widened,  
"Oh please forgive me, a wonderful mistress of the dark god!"

Sam looked at me in disbelief and I shrugged. I mouthed the words '_he knows, explain later.'_ She nodded but still didn't seem so sure. Then she spotted the books.  
"So…occult books?"

She went over and looked through them. Nekozawa looked like he was about to faint that 'a dark god's mate' was 'touching his occult books.' It was like fangirling for the occult. _Some day this will be a really interesting story. _Sam looked like she found it amusing that Nekozawa kept bowing down to me.

I put on my serious face. Sam, who stood behind Nekozawa, covered her mouth with her hands so she wouldn't laugh.  
"Take good care of her," I ordered and was trying my best not to laugh, "Don't let anything happen to her."  
Nekozawa nodded eagerly,

"Of course, anything you wish!"  
**0000**

After dropping Sam off at the Black Magic Club, I went to the Host Club. I wasn't late- for once. So Kyoya didn't get onto me and I had time to get into the costumes. _I can't wait till I can get out of these stupid costumes….Still 1000 customers are a lot. I only got like what, twenty, thirty? Maybe a hundred. Either way- long way to go. _

I came out of the dressing room in today's cosplay- _superheroes. Thank goodness it's not the real ones. _Haruhi was an X-men, which one I wasn't sure. I was pretty sure she wasn't a character, but instead just wore the one-piece outfit. Mori was Batman, but he had the mask off. Hunny was Robin. The twins were Mas and Menos (_Mas y Menos- from the Teen Titans). _If they spoke Spanish, they would be perfect. Tamaki was Superman. Kyoya was Green Lantern. I was dressed like Spiderman, but I kept the mask on. Lastly, there was Gear dressed as a female version of the Punisher (complete with a black long-sleeved crop top that had a white skull on it, black skinny jeans with her signature metallic belt- and her metallic armband was also still on, white elbow-length gloves and white knee-high boots). _Wait, GEAR!?_

I looked at her shocked,

"What are you doing here?!"  
She smirked,  
"Finally you notice!"

"Miss Gia volunteered to be a host until she leaves," Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses, "she would raise sales as male clients can request her. Since she wouldn't really be…pleasant to a good portion of the male populace-"  
"Hey," Gear intervened but Kyoya continued,

"She has given an act that she must act perfectly as she is the Geeky type."  
I laughed,  
"Fits you so well, Gear! I never pictured you with a host club though…"  
"I don't like it, but it'll help with that debt of yours, smart-aleck."  
I looked at her confused,  
"You know about the debt?"  
"I know everything," she pointed out, "I have my ways."

**Gear:**  
Danny better be thankful that I was doing this. I knew that he wouldn't be able to pay back that nasty debt without some help. Kyoya was…equal…to me. _And yeah that's a first. _He was smart, stubborn, and down right merciless. Yet, I could tell that he did care for the host club and really did view them as family. Otherwise he would have gotten rid of Tamaki a long time ago. That didn't mean that I liked the guy. He reminded me too much of Vlad. I scowled; _maybe creepy vibes come with being rich. _I looked at the twins, they could be creepy if they wanted too. I looked to Tamaki- _okay, maybe not._ Takashi wasn't creepy either. If I dared, I would say Takashi was pretty…cool. Honestly, I was sure that he was my favorite out of the club because he was really chill. The twins were close though- they had to be my second favorite, but they were tied with Hunny on that one. Haruhi was pretty cool too. Tamaki was a dork.

I still found it hilarious that Danny got mixed in with all of it though. I hoped that they didn't find out his secret- my brainwashing/brain wipe machine isn't up and running…yet. I wanted to build one though- I just haven't had the time or money to do so.

"So why did you join the club, Gywn-senpai?"

"What's your favorite color?"  
"Do you have any hobbies?"  
"You transferred from America, do you know Danny-kun?"  
I looked up from my gadget and smiled,  
"Yeah I know Danny! He's like a brother to me! I joined so that we could catch up on what we've missed. My favorite color is," I gestured to my hair, "purple. I love technology, so making gadgets like this," I held up my current gadget, "is my hobby."

The girls smiled,  
"You must be so smart!"  
"Do you make money from it?"

"Why do you always wear those goggles?"  
"I'm here on a scholarship," I pointed out slightly, "because I save the money I earn or I spend it on parts for my gadgets. And these," I took off my yellow-tinted goggles. I spotted that Hunny and Takashi were watching curiously, "were a gift from someone special."  
"Who was that?"  
I shifted slightly,  
"…My father. He was an inventor- even if he wasn't a good one. I wasn't too interested in gadgets till after he passed. The goggles were the last thing he gave me."

_Cue annoying squeals and tears. _

"That's so sad Gywn-senpai!"  
"Call me Gear," I smiled.

"Why do you insist being call that," one girl rudely asked. I stuck out my tongue slightly,

"Because it's who I am. I'm a gear. I work with whatever is around me, and without me, the other parts are useless. I am a gear because I see what's around me- leftover parts, scrap metal, and I make it work into someone great."  
The girls were squealing from how 'deep' it was. Then I ruined it,  
"…And because I really like technology!"  
Danny was chuckling and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. The girls smiled,  
"That's right! You know Danny-kun!"  
"Do you have any stories on him?"  
They giggled and I smirked, _perfect- I love when they ask that._

"Of course."

Danny's eyes widened and he ran to me. He tripped as he ran.  
"Of course she doesn't," he said quickly and nervously.  
"I do," I smirked, "and I will gladly tell them to such lovely ladies."  
I winked and the girls blushed.  
"He got banned from the science club," I said, "because in one single week he managed to break every single glass there was."

Danny blushed and the girls giggled. I noticed that his guests had come over to my couch. _Not more of them, _I mentally groaned. There was only so much that I could take.

"Oh," I said and pointed to Kyoya, "before I forget I sent you a video of Danny that I am sure you will profit from!"

He raised an eyebrow and I gave him a thumbs up,  
"You're welcome! As long as profits from the video go into taking off Danny's debt."

Surprisingly, the clients didn't realize what I said about the debt. They were too busy whispering,

"Video?"  
"I wonder what it is."

I turned to them and laughed,  
"Oh, it's a long story. But Danny here," he was blushing madly and I continued, "he forgot there was a whole in the wall at our school at the showers…and he decided to take a shower."

_Well actually, Vlad turned the wall invisible during their prank war and I managed to get it on video. _The girls blushed madly and a few fainted. Some got nose-bleeds. Haruhi was blushing slightly. Jazz was sighing. Kyoya looked interested- I could see the dollar signs in his eyes.

**0000**

When the clients finally left, I didn't hesitate to lay down on the couch and close my eyes. Danny was gone- he went to get Sam. Jazz left to go study. Leaving me alone with a host club. I didn't care though- I mean, a nap is a nap, plus there was cake nearby.

"Gear-chan, do you want some cake?"  
I opened my eyes to see Hunny (the little cute guy) holding a plate that had a slice of cake on it. I smiled brightly and sat up. I took the cake,

"Thanks, Hunny!"

I kissed his cheek and he blushed scarlet red. I happily ate the cake as I enjoyed the reactions. I loved doing things to get reactions from people. Takashi seemed…jealous? Mad? _No that can't be right. _Haruhi looked amused. The twins were laughing. Kyoya was sighing. Tamaki was..Tamaki.  
"MY DAUGHTER YOU CAN NOT JUST GO AROUND KISSING PEOPLE!"  
I swallowed my cake and was unconcerned. I shrugged,  
"Dude, it was a peck on the cheek not a full-blown make out with tongue. Besides, I kiss everyone on the cheek."

That was true. It was how I was raised. Dad was French and always kissing people's cheeks in greeting. It was a habit to do it as a greeting, when I got bored and wanted to see people's reactions, or when I was just excited.

Tamaki turned red and whined,  
"Mommy why doesn't our daughter have manners?"  
"I have manners," I pointed out, "not many, but I do have them!"

I saw that Takashi was mildly amused.


	9. Tea?

**Author Note: I would have updated sooner but it's getting closer to Christmas so i have tons of stuff I still need to do. Today I had this Christmas brunch thing at a women's ministry otherwise I would have updated sooner today.  
~CWA**

**Chapter 8- Tea?**

**Danny:**

I blushed as the girls kept giggling and whispering about the video- even if the video had been out for about two weeks found it hilarious and I was just thankful that Kyoya edited out a few parts. By a few parts, I meant so that all the video showed was me naked from the waist up. Either way, I was thankful that Sam had yet to find out about the video since she was always at the Black Magic Club after school.  
"You sure were handsome in that video, Danny-kun," one girl said shyly.

"It's from a few years ago," I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. The girls giggled and blushed. Then I noticed that Gear had a few of her male clients. _Oh sweet, sweet payback._

"Speaking of videos," I turned to Kyoya, "did you get that video of Gear yet?"

Gear whipped her head to face me so fast that I was surprised her neck didn't break off. Her clients- who honestly were staring at her chest most of the time- also paid close attention.

"What video," Gear growled.

"_The _video," I smirked, "it's only fair!"  
Gear's eyes widened and Kyoya pushed up his glasses,  
"He had sent me a video that is sure to raise your sales."  
"What video," she repeated.

"…You have excellent dancing skills," Kyoya said with a faint blush on his face. Gear's face turned red and she turned to me,

"You're treading in dangerous waters," she warned.

Honestly, I wasn't sure what else she had on me and it never occurred to me that she might have worse things. I reddened slightly;_ oh boy- I'm dead. _I knew Gear. If she had something…I was so dead. She never ran out of things that could be used for blackmail or embarrassing purposes. Gear was…endless…and merciless. _Yeah, I learned the hard way to not get in a prank war with her._

**Gear:**

I licked my lips as one of the boys handed me a cake that he made.  
"Thank you," I cheered and hugged him. He turned scarlet. _Man these guys are too easy. _Then the cake was taken out of my hands. I pouted and saw Jazz standing there.

"Why," I whined. She tsk'ed at me.  
"You can't have anymore cake…it's too unhealthy and you'll gain weight."  
I saw the looks of my male clients and the girls muttering something about sisterly love. As Jazz walked away with the cake, I jumped on her from the back- wrapping my arms around her neck,  
"Aww…you do care about me!"

She blushed and sputtered. I saw the girls squeal and the boys looked faint.

**000**

"I have to go get Sam," Jazz said to me, "And…good luck with your video sales," she laughed.

I scowled as she left. I hated that the video was being sold by the host club now. My clients- well, my 'personal fanboys'- were the first to run up there and buy it as soon as the club ended. I was going to get Danny back, no matter what. It didn't help that the video was a bit more different than Danny's. For one, the video was recent. Two, the video was of me dirty dancing (long story short- don't give me too much sugar). Therefore…I had an idea. A smirk fell upon my lips and the twins shivered,

"Man, that is one creepy look-"  
"-hate to know what she's thinking about."

_Dang right- be afraid. Be very afraid Danny because I will get my revenge and I know just how to do it too. _

"Gear-chan," Hunny said cutely, "you're as creepy as Kyoya when you want to be."  
Takashi looked horrified that Hunny said those words. I just laughed,  
"I'll take that as a compliment!"

I ruffled Hunny's hair playfully and he smiled. Gosh, he really was like a little kid. He yawned and not soon after that, Takashi carried Hunny to the bed for a nap. _Ah of course, Hunny took naps and wasn't to be disturbed. _Takashi raised an eyebrow at me as I stared at the now abandoned cake on the table. _So good… _The next thing I knew, Takashi was holding the cake to me.

"Cake," he asked. I cheered,  
"Woo-hoo!"

I eagerly took the cake and debated on when I should put my plan into action. _Maybe tomorrow…this cake is really good._ Then the doors opened again. I was too busy violating my cake inappropriately to notice who it was that came in. I did see that Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"I'm sorry, sir, but the host club is shut down."

"That is quite alright. I am here to see Daniel and Miss Gia."  
I froze. _No, not him. I hate him almost more than Danny hates him. _I finally looked to see him. I was angry that I was right though. _Vlad…_ He had such a fake smile on that a professional actor would be proud. I hated Vladimir. I glared at him openly and so did Danny. Yet, Vlad was calm and only glared at us slightly. Though when he looked at me, I shivered._ Gosh, he is a pedo-bear. He hit on me once and I just…ewww…I hate that man._ For once, I hated that I looked older than seventeen. Heck, even Vlad had thought I was older at first- _hence why he hit on me because apparently I was more open, just as smart as 'his Maddie', and it didn't help that my natural color was red. _

Kyoya nodded, but I noticed that everyone in the host club was on edge- no doubt that sensed the tension in the room. I glared heavily at Vlad- _and people wonder why I dyed my hair purple. Vlad was being a total creeper because I had red hair and looked older. Least purple suits me but no amount of therapy is going to help me with my scars from Vlad. _I shivered again and Vlad looked at me with…hate and something else I don't like. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and I was surprised that it was Takashi. He glared at Vlad as well. _Woo-hoo, point for Takashi. _

"This s Vladimir Masters," Kyoya introduced, "he is one of the wealthiest men in the world and is currently doing a business trip in Japan. Please be on your best behavior," Kyoya turned back to Vlad, "and to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Vlad's creepy smile made me sick to my stomach. _He's planning something- I can sense it in my ass. I would say gut but Vlad doesn't trigger a gut feeling. _I saw Haruhi and Tamaki shiver. The twins winced.

"As stated before I am here to see the little badger and Miss Gia."

"You should have a seat, Vlad," I said as sickenly sweet as I could as I had an idea.

He didn't see past my fake smile and did indeed take a seat at the couch…beside me. I internally screamed. Danny looked shocked- and mad. The hosts seemed a bit shocked too.

"Thank you," Vlad said politely, "and you look lovely today."  
The twins gagged. I shivered and Takashi didn't look that happy either. I wasn't sure why though. Takashi was really nice to me and protective…it was sort of nice. Even if I didn't need protecting. I found Takashi very…nice. Then I noticed that Danny was growling. I smirked,  
"Tea," I asked politely, "and why do you wish to visit us?"

_Maybe if I can be polite enough Vlad will squeal like a pig- at the moment that's the only plan I have until I can hack into his systems later. _Vlad smiled,  
"Thank you, dear. You really should let your hair go natural, you look stunning in red hair."  
I saw the twins on the verge of throwing up. Tamaki was horrified. Kyoya looked mildly annoyed, angered, and curious. Takashi looked angered. Hunny wasn't happy…were they all unhappy because I was a part of the host club? Did that already view me as family?_ Cool._

I played with a strand of my purple hair. I liked it. _Though honestly, I wouldn't be surprised that since Maddie is gone, he's fussed his obsession onto Danny and me. Danny because it's her son and me because I looked like her and apparently was as smart as her….Now that's a creepy thought. _

_"If only you were as a pleasant as Madeline,"_ he whispered to himself in English. _That's it._ I poured his tea on his lap,

"Opps," I said with a smile, "sorry."

He scowled. Kyoya, though he looked slightly amused and happy, pushed up his glasses,  
"Gia, I suggest you do not harm a valued guest."  
"I said sorry," I pouted. Vlad scowled,

"It is perfectly alright," he growled.

Danny looked like he was about to burst out laughing. The twins were laughing. Takashi seemed amused.

"As I was saying," Vlad continued and shifted his weight- no doubt from the painful scorching, "I came to see Little Badger."  
"Fruitloop," Danny muttered. Vlad scowled,  
"Daniel, I do wish you would come to your senses."  
"And what, be your son," Danny said bitterly, "no thanks, Fruitloop. Get yourself a lonely guy cat!"

I tinkered with my gadget. I glanced up to see Danny and Vlad glaring heavily at each other.  
"Very well then…I hope you reconsider," he smirked. My creep-sense was tingling.

"You couldn't save them," Vlad whispered in English. Danny was tense. I growled,_ there are lines you can't cross, Pedo. _

Danny was still glaring at him as Vlad left. I left out a sigh of relief,  
"Finally the creep's gone."  
"Crazy stupid fruitloop," Danny growled, "…I'm going to go check on Jazz and Sam…"

He wasn't happy as he left and I didn't blame him. As soon as he left, the questions came.  
"How did you know one of the most richest men on earth," the twins poked me. I sighed,  
"Trust me- I'd rather not know him. He's a creep."  
"HE HIT ON MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER," Tamaki cried. I scowled,  
"Unfortunately, it's not the first time," I shivered, "Geesh he's a fruitloop."

"You're avoiding the question," Kyoya pointed out and I pouted,  
"Fine….Vlad knew Danny's parents," I decided with the truth and I made a mental note to double check that I had locked all files on Danny so Kyoya couldn't find out anything I didn't want him too, "He met them in college and they stayed in touch. However, Vlad sort of…had a huge crush on Danny's mom and always hit on her and he hated Danny's dad and always tried to kill him. Anyway, there are a few things he wants in life- Danny's mom, Danny as a son, and the Packers."  
"That's messed up," the twins muttered.  
"Oh that's not it," I continued, "See, Danny's mom and I have the same colored hair- so does Jazz actually. But because I look older, and look more like Danny's mom than Jazz- well to Vlad anyway because of my…knowledge. He hits on me a lot. Don't worry, I get him back," I smiled, "but now that Danny's parents died…Vlad's more determined than ever to get me and Danny."

I shivered.

"That's so sad," Hunny cried, "Danny-kun's parents died!"

"Though if Vlad ever gives you a hard time," the twins said,

"Make sure to let us know-"  
"-We won't hesitate to prank him."  
"Neither will I," I smiled.

"Just what did Vladimir mean," Kyoya asked, glaring slightly under his glasses, "About Danny not being able to save someone?"

I looked down.  
"….It's sort of…Danny's parents didn't die that long ago…They were inventors and when Danny wasn't home, something exploded in the lab….Inside his house was his parents, his best friend…and Sam was supposed to be there too."

I ran a hand through my hair uncomfortably. I hated talking about serious things sometimes. It was sad. I was doing so well at burying any feelings about it too.  
"And Danny," I continued, "he…he wasn't that far from the house. He was running towards it as it exploded…he wanted to save them," I knew I was crying slightly but I didn't want to pay attention to that, "…it killed everyone inside instantly and Danny was caught in the explosion slightly. He has a nasty scar from it."

I saw that the hosts were very sad.

"I…I-….Jazz- she wasn't in the ho-house, than-thankfully," my voice wavered, "…I…Da-Danny's family was like family to me too since I don't have an-any," I was defiantly crying now, "…I lost my family too. I lost a friend. I almost lost my tw-two best friends…Jazz and Dan-Danny. I ju-just…"

I put my face in my hands. I felt someone rubbing my back comfortingly and I looked to see Hunny and Takashi.  
"It's okay to cry Gear-chan."  
"No it's not," I whispered, "not for me…"

I felt so selfish for crying. Danny lost his family too. I just…I had to keep strong for Jazz and Danny. It was my job. I had to fix Danny so that he knew it would be okay. I had to fix Jazz…she cried more than she wanted to when she was alone. I was a gear- I made things whole and made them work…._so why do I feel so empty and useless?_

**0000**

"I don't like the sound of this, Gywn," Jazz said, "Vlad is up to something I know it."  
"Well duh," I ate some chips, "Since when isn't he up to something?"

Currently, Jazz and I were having yet another sleepover. It was mostly because Sam and Danny were having a movie date at the house so I didn't blame Jazz for wanting to get away from the gushy-gushy love stuff. Yuck.

"It's not gushy," Jazz chimed. I winced, _didn't mean to say that out loud._

"It is to me," I stuck my tongue out. Jazz looked at me amused,

"Oh so you don't like love?"  
"Nope. Not for me."  
"…And how does Takashi feel about that," she said slyly. I turned bright red,  
"JAZZ! I…I don't- pfftt…"

She chuckled,

"Gywn, you know you can tell me anything."  
_She has to be the only one that can call me Gywn. _I fidgeted. I wasn't one to talk about my feelings or do anything remotely girly.

"I don't like him."  
"Then describe him," Jazz said. I shook my head,  
"Nope. Then you'll do your psychological thing."

"I won't," she pouted. I sighed,  
"Fine…Takashi…let's see…he's tall…he's good-looking…he's nice and kind…he's sweet…he's very cool. He's adorable…"

Jazz looked at me knowingly and my eyes widened,  
"Dang it," I whined, "I like someone…"

Jazz laughed.

**0000**

I grabbed my laptop as Jazz turned on the TV. I raised an eyebrow,  
"What are you watching?"  
"The news," Jazz said smartly and I shook my head,  
"Why?"  
"…Vlad's supposed to give his big speech in Tokyo and they're showing it live."

I cheered and smiled largely,  
"Turn it up," I said quickly. Jazz looked at me confused, but turned up the volume. I sat eagerly beside her with the laptop on my lap. I typed away.  
"What are you doing," Jazz sighed.  
"You remember when I first came here and I had to go do a thing," I said quickly as I typed.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, the thing was that I had to go get back in touch with some contacts and one of them works at the Tokyo towers thingy," I said, "And after knowing about Vlad being back, I called him. Due to my friend and my hacking skills….just watch."

She watched the screen as Vlad stood directly in front of the large building giving his speech. _Oh sweet revenge I hate this man._ Thankfully, on the screen we could see the large screen on the side of the building that sure enough- was showing Vlad. _This is going to be good._

****Jazz gasped. I laughed as I finished typing. _So glad I kept that video- the same video that was broadcasted all over Amity Park during Danny and Vlad's prank war. When the building wall was turned invisible and intangible…the same one where Vlad was caught stark-naked on TV News as his towel flew off. _  
The video showed up on the screen behind Vlad- along with the screens all over Tokyo and all over Japan. Vlad turned several shades of red. I laughed my head off.


	10. Revenge

**Chapter 9- Revenge:**

**Kyoya:**

I knew that Daniel was hiding something- he had to be. Otherwise, why would everything I try, fail? Who would block everything? Gear…I supposed that Gywn would make sense. She was rather intelligent, though admittedly sometimes childish. I wouldn't bat an eyelash if she said that she was responsible for Vladimir's…rather embarrassing speech that happened yesterday.

Still, Gear could have faked Daniel and Jasmine's files. It would make sense as to why further digging led nowhere and why their records were so fresh and clean. Though that only made me more suspicious, why would they have to fake files and names? Who were they hiding from? What secrets were they hiding?

I thought it over. _Even if I can find something out- it wouldn't work. Gywn is very intelligent and I admire her for that, and shamefully- she is better than me when it comes to hacking. _The mere thought that someone was better than me did make my blood boil ever so slightly. Perhaps I could resort to other means. I could hire her services, trick her, and find out more about Daniel and Vladimir…Vladimir was also a man I wanted to know everything about.

It was obvious that both Daniel and Gywn hated that man and he hated Daniel. Though he had an odd fixation on Gywn. To say that the odd fixation on Gywn was unsettling was to say the least. Not only that, but Vladimir was…an interesting man. He was one of the most wealthiest men on the planet- yet Gywn and Daniel didn't seem threatened by that. Though they did seemed concerned about something else. What that something else was, I had to find out.

"No," Gywn said without looking up from the trinket on her arm. She was fiddling with it.

"And why not," I pushed up my glasses, "I would pay you handsomely-"  
"-Look, two things," she looked at me, "one, I almost consider you a friend. So you wouldn't have to pay me."

"Well then what you like in return?"  
"Nothing- that's sort of what friends do," she rolled her eyes but I was a bit baffled. What I was asking wouldn't be an easy task. Yet, she wouldn't want any form of payment or even a favor in return.  
"And the second thing," she continued, "is that you're asking me to hack Vlad."  
"Ah, I do suppose it might be a challenge for your abilities."  
_Perhaps that will get her on. _She glared at me slightly,  
"Don't insult me. I took it once- I won't again. Vlad is easy to hack…even if he doesn't know that I do it," she shrugged, and then turned serious.  
She gave me a look- and honestly, I was intimidated ever so slightly. I wasn't aware that she could be so serious.

"But Vlad has many secrets," she said coldly, "many dark secrets that…you are better off not knowing."

I raised an eyebrow and she growled,

"Vlad is a monster. I would love to see him locked him- no, more than that…but he's too _powerful."_

Something in my gut told me that when she said _powerful_, she was not speaking about money. She wore so much hate on her face that I should have known better than to continue pushing. Yet, I still did.

"And why do you say that?"

Gywn narrowed her eyes,

"Look, you're better off not knowing about Vlad. Trust me."

With that, our conversation ended as the twins came up.  
"Oh, what are you two talking about-"  
Gywn's face turned faintly pink and the twins smirked.

"-Oh she's blushing-"  
"-Could it be that she likes the Shadow King-"

Gywn's eye twitched in annoyance. She looked at the twins glaring,  
"You two better watch it before I decide to post the video."  
"What video," they gulped.

"You know which one."  
Whether that was a bluff or not- it was convincing and she got the twins to shut up. Still, I couldn't help but wonder. She was intriguing, smart, and beautiful. If she wasn't too childish…she did peak my interest though.

**Gear:**  
I looked over to Danny. _You know what? I think it's about time I told Sam. _I texted her and then waited. Danny was talking to Haruhi- _little does he know that he's about to get ripped to shreds…_If the plan backfired, and instead she went to Kyoya- that was alright too since he was the one that sold that video of me. _So it's a win-win situation. _  
"Cake?"

I looked to see Takashi handed me a piece of cake.  
"Oh! Thank you, Takashi," I smiled and took the cake eagerly. One could never have too much cake- Hunny and I were living proof of that. Besides, I loved to snack while watching the show. Takashi smiled faintly and Hunny looked at me eagerly.  
"Gywn-chan,"  
"Gear," I correct and he giggled,  
"Gear-chan! You really like your cake don't you?"  
"Yep," I smiled and dug in once again. Then I smiled as the doors were opened loudly and Sam stormed in. She went straight to…_and the winner is…_Kyoya! _Good. I needed to get him for selling that video of me. Danny may have released the video but Kyoya was actually selling it. _

"Explain," she growled.  
"What ever do mean," he asked as he pushed up his glasses. Jazzy sighed and went over to me. I continued eating my cake and watching amused.  
"What did you do," she whispered.

"Nothin'," I said as I swallowed and then smiled innocently. I turned my attention back to Sam and Kyoya.  
"The video," she growled, "THE FREAKING VIDEO!"

"Sam," Danny asked confused. Sam turned to him and glared,  
"The video of you in the shower at school!"

Danny gulped at the glare. I covered my laugh. Sam turned back to Kyoya,

"AND YOU! YOU WERE ACTUALLY SELLING THAT VIDEO OF MY BOYFRIEND!"

I saw Kyoya shift uncomfortably and then turned to glare at me. I smiled innocently. When Sam was finally done screaming at Kyoya, and finished it off with a kick to his shin, she left- dragging Danny and Jazz with her.  
"AND YOU," she turned to me, "YOU ARE WELCOME TO UNLEASH HELL ON HIM!"  
I smirked evilly.

"You got it Sam!"

Sam nodded and then left. Danny and Jazz- who were being dragged- looked at me, their eyes were screaming for me to help. I did not help them, instead I just smiled sweetly. As soon as the doors shut behind them, the twins burst into loud laughter. Tamaki was crying for 'poor Mommy.' Haruhi was sighing. Hunny looked at me,  
"Did you do that Gear-chan," he asked cutely. Kyoya's head whipped in my direction. I smirked as he stomped over- well limped over.

"You did that," he growled. I took a bite of the cake- well went to take a bite and then realized that sadly- I had no more cake. I smiled,  
"You sold the video of me dirty dancing," I reminded, "I think it was about time that I paid my revenge."  
"Oh, you mean the video that Takashi bought," the twins said slyly. Takashi turned a bright shade of red as everyone's head turned to him. I growled,  
"…You what," I stomped up to him- ignoring Kyoya. I tried my best to stare into his eyes, but honestly- that was hard to do when he was taller than me. Takashi shook his head,  
"I- I didn't."

The twins were laughing.  
"My records say that Takashi did not buy any of the videos," Kyoya informed, "…the twins, however…"

They stopped laughing and I growled at them.  
"Uh-oh," the twins gulped and I went straight up to them. I was about to knock them into next week when someone grabbed my hand. I turned and glared- until I realized it was Takashi. He was glaring at the twins but he looked at me.

"Not worth it."

I smirked evilly and dropped my hand,  
"You're right…._there's so much worse I can do."_  
The twins fainted.

**Danny:**

I gulped as Sam continued screaming at the video game. I supposed it was better than her yelling at me or kicking Kyoya again. Though that was funny. Sam was still grumbling even as Jazz brought in the diner.

"Kyoya was wrong to do what he did," Jazz pointed out, "But Danny- you know you shouldn't have given him that video of Gear either."

Sam growled. I rolled my eyes,  
"Yeah I know, you haven't stopped reminding me."  
"Gear should be by later," Jazz said as she handed us some plates of food. I didn't hesitate to dig in. Sam poked at it and then finally deemed it safe. Though she only deemed something safe when there was no meat and nothing animal-related in it. I shrugged.

"You shouldn't have crossed me."

I swallowed and turned. I glared as I saw Vlad- in ghost form- glaring at me.  
"That was a childish thing to do, little badger. To put that video up."  
"Uh that wasn't me," I growled and then stood up.

"Either way, you will regret it," he smiled, "And good luck dealing with the ghosts."  
I would've shot an ecto-blast but I was still in the house. Vlad laughed evilly and then disappeared. I flew through the roof and tried to find him- but it didn't work. Finally, I flew back inside and transformed back into a human.  
"Dang it," I muttered, "What's up with that fruitloop?"  
Then a blue wisp escaped my mouth. I looked around and saw the Box Ghost. I let out a sigh of relief,  
"Oh thank goodness. It's you. Bye-bye, boxy."

Sam sucked him into the thermos,  
"I don't think it's just him Danny…"

I looked out the window and gulped. There were many random ghosts floating around. It wasn't just at my house- it looked like they were everywhere.

"You've got to be kidding me."


	11. The Lab

**Author Note: Gosh, I'm glad I have online school. It's semester finals and I don't have to take my Algebra final 'cause I'm passing and I did the extra credit :)  
Bad news- I got about a sixty on my art final, a high seventy on my Oklahoma History final, but high eighties on three of my English finals (I have three of them- one for grammar, one for vocabulary, and the last for overall). I still have to take my Science final tomorrow. Wish me luck, God knows I need it ;-;  
Now, I do study- honestly. I just have a really short attention span so when taking the test, it's not that I don't know it, it's I don't have the attention span to think about it. ;-;  
~CWA  
**

**(P.S. Please review!)**

**Chapter 10- The Lab:**

**Danny:**

I didn't go to school today and neither did Jazz or Sam. Gear did- but that was mostly because someone had to be there in case a ghost showed up there. If they saw me in Ghost form, I knew that they would figure it out. Kyoya was almost as smart of Gear (which was pretty dang smart) so he would figure it out no matter what. That worried me. Yet, I never had a chance to worry because Vlad decided to, apparently, release almost the whole Ghost Zone.

It was because of him that I was fighting crime while half-asleep. Jazz was helping and so was Sam. Gear helped when hosting hours were over. Still, I needed to find that fruitloop. Just what was his plan in doing this?

"Maybe we should run again," I mused. Jazz shook her head,

"We could, maybe, with Gear's help….but now there are ghosts everywhere…"  
"True," I sulked, "So…does this mean after the ghosts are cleaned up…we can go?"  
Jazz nodded,  
"Yeah. Gywn can easily get us somewhere else."

I cheered, though I was a bit sad. I didn't suggest leaving before because I…I didn't want to leave. I was just starting to think of this place as my new home. Especially since I had friends now. I had the host club- though I wouldn't admit it- and they were great friends. Maybe I should tell them my secret? If they hate me, then I can leave with a clear mind and conscious. Gear can make it so that they won't tell anyone. She can wipe hard drives, evidence, and block them from contacting the GiW.

"Hey Jazz," I said, "Do you think-"  
"What, Danny," she asked.

"….nevermind."

Maybe it was better if they didn't know. Then I wouldn't put them in danger.

**Gear:**  
I gritted my teeth. I knew that I had to be at the host club and at the school in case a ghost showed up there. Then I could easily cover for Danny and distract them. I could take down the ghost. Yet still- there was nothing happening and I was upset on missing out in the action. Still, it did give me a chance to prepare in case there was a ghost attack here. I had all my little gadgets hidden all around the room- expertly hidden. With a press of a button, I can do many things that can activate the many different features in the gadgets- ghost shield, ray, and a few others.

Not to mention that my belt- which had many gadgets in it-, also worked as a Specter Deflector like Danny's parents had invented. I just tweaked it a bit. Either way, I was prepared…_if anything ever happens- geesh! _I looked up to see Takashi.  
"No thanks, Takashi," I said, declining the cake he was offering. The hosts turned to me in shock- well except for Kyoya. Even Takashi had a bit of shock on his face.  
"What," I grumbled.

"You never turn down a cake," the twins pointed out as they came over and started to poke me.  
"Not hungry," I mumbled.  
They gasped in horror,

"You- not hungry but you're so-"  
"One word," I growled, "I dare you….Or do you not remember the payback from when you bought the video?"  
Their faces paled. _Oh yeah, I'm scarier than Kyoya and Vlad combined when I wanna be._ They gulped,  
"….Bye."  
They zipped off.

** 00000**

"Gear-chan," Hunny asked cutely, "do you know where Danny-kun has been?"  
"…Sick?"

Kyoya glanced at me- he probably could tell it was a lie. Takashi raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"My poor son," Tamaki cried, "We must visit him!"  
_Oh shit._

**Third Person:**

After the hosting hours were over, Gear ran out of there like a bat out of hell. Takashi curiously went after her- he planned on asking her if she was alright. He would never admit it- but she was…interesting. He managed to catch up with her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and flipped him over her shoulder,  
"Ay-ya!"

He laid there in shock and she gasped,  
"Takashi! I'm so sorry! I was…I'm so sorry!"

_How much more of a dork can I get!? _Gear bit her lip and helped him up,  
"I'm so sorry, Takashi," she kept babbling. He shook his head,  
"Are you alright," he asked.

"I'm fine," she absently scratched the back of her head, "But uh, I should be asking you that."

She chuckled nervously,

"Sorry Takashi, but I gotta get going."

_I have to check up with Danny, Sam, and Jazz. And Nekozawa. Danny wouldn't like it, but I knew Nekozawa thought Danny was some death god, so I put him to use. I had him make me a potion that was sure to freak out the twins. It's part two of my revenge plan…Haha, like getting pictures of them in dresses and plastering them all over school, giving their mother anonymous notes of the video they got, and ruining their reputation by having them go around Tokyo in girly tutus wasn't enough. The potion from Nekozawa would dye their skin orange- and it would last about two weeks no matter how much that they tried and washed. I'm evil and proud._

Gear nodded to Takashi and then ran off. She texted Sam,  
_To- Goth Chick_

_'Hey, where are you and Danny?'_

_From- Goth Chick_

_'Fighting ghosts, what else?'_

Gear cursed, _that means that they won't be home when the host club gets there. Who knows what trouble they'll get into at Danny's? _ She quickly went to Nekozawa and got the potion. Then she high-tailed it to Danny's house.

**0000**

"Take this, fruitloop," Danny said as he shot an ecto-blast at Vlad- who dodged.

"Pathetic," Vlad hissed and shot another blast at Danny.

"THAT ALL YOU GOT FRUITLOOP!"  
"I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!"  
**0000**

The host club knocked on Danny's door.  
"We shouldn't be here," Haruhi pointed out, "if he's sick- we need to leave him alone and rest."  
_Ah, but he's not sick,_ Kyoya thought with a slight smirk, _Gywn is not as good at blocking as she thought she was. _

"MY SON," Tamaki cried as he knocked down the door- literally- ,"WE ARE HERE FOR YOU!"  
There was no answer. The host club looked around- no one was home.  
"Son," Tamaki cried, "he's not home! Come on!"  
"What are you doing, senpai," Haruhi asked in annoyance.  
"We never got a chance to look around," Tamaki whined.

Kyoya was all for looking around. He wondered if what he thought was true. Though by Gear's reactions- he was sure he was right.

"Hey, what's this," the twins said as they poked a door.  
"That is a door, I thought even you would know that," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses.

The twins stuck out their tongues.

"I don't think we should be in here, Takashi," Hunny whispered and Takashi nodded.

Yet, they were still gathered around the door that stuck out like a sore thumb. It was covered in metal and there was a lock pad.  
"Interesting," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses, "Just why would he have such security on a room?"

Kyoya knelt down and started to tamper with the door's lock pad. Haruhi sighed,  
"Senpai, do you really think it's a good idea to break into Danny's kun house _and_ a room?"  
Kyoya ignored her. The others were a bit too curious to stop him. After a minute, he finally got in. He opened the door. Their eyes got big and wide.

"Whoa, what is this," the twins asked as they started to look around.

"It looks like some mad scientist lad, doesn't it Takashi," Hunny asked and Takashi nodded.

Then there was a loud beeping.  
"Voice reconnection failed! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Then the guns came out from the ceiling and walls. The host club froze- not sure how to react.

"Fire in 3…2…"  
"Over-ride number 624, cancel connection to Ghostboy."

_He doesn't need to know about the intruders. _The hosts saw Gear standing in the door way.  
"Voice recognized," the guns went back into the ceiling and wall, "cancellation completed."

Gear sighed and looked at the club. She glared.  
"You shouldn't be in here."

"Ah," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses, "it makes sense for this to be your lab."  
"Don't be stupid," Gear scoffed, "this is Danny's lab. I help out now and then though…"

Gear thought for a moment and then scowled.  
"What is all this junk," the twins said picking up a gun-like weapon,

"Ghost hunting equipment," Gear answered as she snatched the weapon away, "With all the ghost attacks, you can't be too careful."

Before they could ask any more questions, Gear shoved them out the doorway and out of the house,

_"NOW GET OUT!"_


	12. Nekozawa The Fanboy

**Author Note: Thanks for all the good luck's :)  
I'm happy to say that I only have one more final left and then- WINTER BREAK! So excited- mostly because 1. Christmas 2. Doctor Who Special  
~CWA  
(P.S. To everyone out there that is taking finals- good luck!)**

**Chapter 11- Nekozawa the Fanboy**

**Gear:**

Honestly, I was thankful that Kyoya was the only one that kept asking about the lab. I just told him that it was a hobby. I thought that Takashi and Hunny still had questions, but they didn't ask. Tamaki quickly forgot about it and Haruhi didn't seem to care. The twins didn't talk to me. The twins were still mad at me for my little 'part 2' of my revenge. I shrugged,

"You guys bought the video- you brought it on yourself."  
They stuck their tongues out at me. Kyoya didn't look pleased- probably from the lack of sales. Hunny sighed,  
"But Gear-chan, was that really necessary to dye their skin orange?"  
I smiled,  
"They bought a video of me dirty dancing so yes. The dye won't come off for two weeks no matter how hard the try. Curtsey of Nekozawa."

The twins paled. Tamaki cried,  
"DAUGHTER! WHY WOULD YOU GET SOMETHING FROM HIM!? HE'S EVIL!"  
I scowled,  
"Nekozawa isn't evil- he's helpful. 'Sides I find him funny."

I smiled. It was true. I did find Nekozawa pretty funny. I remembered when I met him and got the potion.

_"Thank Nekozawa," I said and smiled. Nekozawa blushed,  
"Anything for a friend of the dark lord!"  
Dark lord? I thought this was Ouran not Hogwarts. Haha. _

_"So, what's the payment?"  
"No! I can't accept payment," Nekozawa said rushed, "Being friends with a close personal friend of the dark lord is payment enough."  
"Cool," I shrugged, "Least we're friends." _

_ I smiled- Free stuff cool! In excitement, I hugged him tightly. He got a nosebleed. I laughed. _

I found myself chuckling at the memory. I loved doing that to get a reaction from people and that reaction had to be one of the bests. Takashi looked at me curiously and I blushed. _Dang flabbit! I am not some giggling little schoolgirl! _

**Danny:**  
I tried to catch my breath. Sam looked at me concerned,

"Danny, you have to take it easy."

"But…the ghosts," I protested,  
"Are mostly gone," Jazz cut in, "Sam's right- you should take it easy. You're over-working yourself."

I yawned,  
"…I…am not," I yawned again.

Sam sighed,

"Danny, just take it easy. No ghosts for now. Just rest for a bit, okay? And you can go to school tomorrow."  
"But," I protested, "Ghosts!"  
"Danny," Sam glared, "Jazz and I can take care of the few ecto-pusses still roaming around. Just go to school, get your cambia's out."  
"Fine," I huffed. Sam smiled and kissed my cheek,

"Thank you."  
I blushed.

**Third Person: **

Well aware of the plans to leave when the ghosts were cleaned up, Gear did inform the host club that she would be leaving soon. Tamaki was still crying when she left the room. Kyoya wasn't very happy. Haruhi was a bit sad- as was Hunny. The twins were a bit happy that their pranking rival would be gone- especially since she dyed their skin orange.

However, Takashi was a bit upset. Hunny giggled,

"You better do it soon, Takashi."  
He looked at Hunny confused. Hunny giggled,

"Takashi, I barely ever see you so interested in a girl. You need to ask Gear-chan on a date! I know she'll say yes."  
**Gear: (The Next Day):**

"But Haruhi," Tamaki whined, "How could you have not heard about him?"

"I don't know who you are talking about, senpai," Haruhi said.  
"Who," I asked.

"Phantom," Tamaki cried while bouncing up and down excitedly. _Dang he really is like a golden retriever puppy. Wait did he say-  
"_Phantom," I nearly screamed.  
"Of course," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "The supposedly ghost hero that has been taking care of the ghostly issues lately."  
"You can't really believe that, can you," Haruhi asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Of course not, but it is interesting," Kyoya answered, "And it is a problem. There have been so many so-called ghost attacks and then there is Phantom. A supposedly ghost hero," he glanced at me, "He's from your home town, is he not? Interesting that there have been no clear photos of him. If someone got a clear picture, I wonder what we would find."

He looked at me. I paled. _Shit, he knows. He knows! Abort mission! Abort! Run like hell! _Instead, I just stayed frozen.

"Is that true, Gear-chan," Hunny asked cutely.

I fidget uncomfortably and glared at Kyoya. He knew. He knew and not only that- but that meant that he had to have gotten past a few of my blockers. To do that…he must have been it when I was cleaning out my hard drive. Dang it!

"….yes?"  
Takashi looked at me concerned and Hunny cried,  
"Gear-chan! Does that mean you know how to fight ghosts? Have you have ghost attacks before? Of course you do, you said that the lab was ghost hunting tech! But wah! They're so scary!"

I gulped,

"…Uhh, look the ghosts aren't that bad. I know a few ghosts that are actually good," I didn't want them to think all ghosts were evil- that would farther complicate things, "Yes, I have fought ghosts before. And ghost attacks were as common as the weather report on a news station."

The hosts gathered around. Even Kyoya seemed a bit interested. _Please, let something happen so I don't have to answer any more questions._

"Excuse me," Nekozawa said as he crept into the room, "I have come to say something to dear Gywn," he bowed at me slightly.

The others looked at me shocked and confused. Tamaki hid behind Kyoya. I fidgeted; _okay he has to stop with the small mini-bows because I am 'the dark lord's close friend.' _At least it wasn't as bad as it was when he saw Danny.

"I have come to confess my love for you," he said with a creepy smile as he stood in front of me, "and offer you a high position in my cult for the dark lord."

I looked at him shocked- _I TAKE IT BACK! GIVE ME THE QUESTIONS! GIVE ME THE QUESTIONS!….Or could work too._ The twins started to laugh,  
"Nekozawa and Gear, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," they chanted. Kyoya looked amused and Takashi looked angered. _Huh why is he angry?_ Haruhi sighed,  
"Nekozawa-senpai, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think-"  
"You know nothing of the dark love connection," Nekozawa hissed at Haruhi before she could finish.

I banged my head on the table, _please…anything else…_ Takashi growled. I looked at him confused as he put a hand on my shoulder. Nekozawa still ranting about his undying love for me, also throwing in so many occult terms in it that it was hard to follow. I was still banging my head on the table until Takashi finally put his hand between my head and the table. I gave him a sheepish look and turned back to Nekozawa- who was still admitting his love.

_Seriously, I would take a ghost attack, a come-on by Vlad, __anything__ but this. _It was awkward and I felt kind of bad because I didn't feel the same way. I thought I liked someone else- even if I knew that it would end badly (cause it always did). _Oh gosh, does he have a stop button?_ Nekozawa was still going on. I kept tuning him out. I didn't hear much about what he said.  
"-my dead heart still beats at the sight of you…you are as dark minded and fascinated with the occult as I…"  
_And-blah-blah-blah. _The twins were still laughing their heads off. Takashi was still growling. Hunny looked concerned. Haruhi was sighing, but still watching with amusement. Tamaki was hiding behind Kyoya- but he still mentioned that it was, in a weird way, romantic.

"…And to have children with thee-"  
"Whoa there buddy," I shouted and then the doors opened up to reveal Danny. _Perfect timing. Though you couldn't have done that sooner? Some friend._ I huffed slightly. Takashi looked like he was seething with anger. Danny blinked in confusion,  
"….Sorry I'm late? What did I miss?"

"Your worshipper just confused his undying love to me," I muttered. Danny laughed. Nekozawa looked at Danny,

"My dark lord," he bowed deeply to Danny, "I am thankful that the dark lord blesses me with his presence. I have come to ask your close occulted friend for a date as my dark heart beats for her."

I could almost see the anime-question marks floating through the air. _Honestly, after the mentioning of kids- I am just thankful he hasn't proposed yet._

"It's a long story," I explained to the hosts. Danny shifted uncomfortably.

"What do I do," he whispered to me.

"Tell him to buzz off," I whispered back and looked at him pleadingly, "If you do, he'll leave me alone forever."  
"Get the video of me off the internet," he whispered back. _Well, I already took my video off._

"Fine," I huffed.

Danny turned to Nekozawa and took the most authority-like pose he could.  
"Nekozawa, while flattered, you cannot court my friend," he said in a deep voice.

I face-palmed, _you've got to be kidding me._ The twins were laughing. Takashi still had a strong hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.  
"Ow," I muttered and his eyes widened. He let go. Tamaki was still hiding behind Kyoya- muttering something about Danny being in the occult with the creepy Nekozawa. I really should have just told Nekozawa to bug off myself, but honestly- that might mean that he could come back. If he heard it from 'his dark lord' however…

Nekozawa looked heartbroken, but he stayed strong,

"As you wish, my dark god. But please…I wish you would reconsider. I can keep her happy! I wish for your blessing!"  
I paled. Danny looked extremely weirded-out. The twins were still laughing, chanting about me being with Nekozawa and having babies. I felt faint. Takashi was still growling. I was almost thankful when I saw a blue wisp escape Danny's mouth. Until the door blew open- literally. Smoke and all.


	13. Aftermath Part 1

**Author Note: All my semester finals are done! Winter break is here! Good luck trying to get me away from the laptop and my heating blanket :3  
I hope everyone has a wonderful winter and Merry Early Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate!)  
~CWA**

**Chapter 12- Aftermath Part 1**

**Third Person:**

Danny was the first to react. He got into a fighting position while thoughts about whether or not he was about to expose his secret went through his mind. Gear was the second to react, about to jump towards whoever had blown up the door. Yet, Takashi stopped her. He stood in front of her protectively. Hunny stood right beside him- ushering the others to get behind them. Danny didn't listen though. Nekozawa looked awed and thrilled- bouncing in place almost as he stood behind Takashi and Hunny with the others.

Danny stood his ground and narrowed his eyes.

"Skulker," Danny hissed.  
"I will have your pelt on my wall, ghostboy," Skulker said as he pointed the large gun.

Danny growled. Gear narrowed her eyes- debating on whether or not to deploy the Ghost Shield. Danny, deciding that protecting them was worth losing the secret, transformed into Danny Phantom. The two lights gathered at his waist and then traveled up and down his body. Nekozawa went full-on 'fanboy' and fainted. Takashi's eyes widened. Haruhi gasped, as did the twins. Tamaki screamed. Kyoya pushed up his glasses- his theories were now proven. Hunny's jaw dropped,  
"Danny-kun?"

Gear shared a look with Danny. Gear wasn't too concerned about Skulker- it was just Skulker after all. Instead, to Takashi's annoyance, she opted for poking Nekozawa with a stick. Danny finally shot his own exto-blast,  
"Hey, metal butt! Bet you can't catch me!"

He flew out the window.  
"I'm the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter! I will get you!"  
"MORE LIKE THE WORST!"

The second that both Skulker and Danny were outside the school, Gear pressed the button on her arm that activated the gadgets she had placed all around the room.

"Gear-chan," Hunny asked, "What's happening? Does Danny-kun need help?"

Gear shook her head,  
"No he doesn't. It's just Skulker. And I understand why you guys are really confused. I swear, we'll explain everything later. In the meantime, try and get everyone else that's in the school and round 'em up in this room."

Gear knew that there might be ghosts inside the school- ones that didn't leave the school when the shield was turned on. That meant that those ghosts were now stuck at the school. She couldn't risk anyone getting hurt.  
"Why here," the twins asked curiously.  
"Because it's the safest," Gear snapped, "this room is the heart of the shield- therefore if there was a system failure, it would take longer for it to go out. Plus I have backups in this room…now what are you waiting for! SPLIT UP AND GET GOING YOU IDIOTS!"  
"Split up," Haruhi muttered. Tamaki ran to Haruhi- as did the twins,

"DIBS ON HER!"

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE ABOUT WHO'S WITH WHO," Gear screeched, "JUST TAKE THESE AND GET GOING!"

Gear reached into a pocket on her belt and got a few ecto-guns that fit on your wrist. She handed them to everyone.  
"If you see a ghost," she explained, "Press that button- it shots an ecto-blast at the ghost. And now- RUN LIKE HELL AND GET GOING!"

The twins, and Tamaki, paled and ran off. Kyoya calmly walked off. Hunny and Takashi stayed with Gear. Gear was tampering with the technology band on her arm- trying to hack into Skulker's systems. It used to be really easy- until he got an upgrade from Technus. Gear didn't even look up,  
"What are you two still doing here?"  
"Takashi wanted to protect you," Hunny giggled, "and he didn't want to leave you alone. I better go catch up with the others. Bye Gear-chan!"  
Hunny jumped down from Takashi's shoulders.

"Wait," Gear said as she took something out of her belt. She pressed a button and the small square changed into a belt, "Take this. You're into martial arts, right?"  
Hunny nodded as Gear clicked the belt around him. She pressed a button and it started to glow slightly.

"Good. This is a Spectre Deflector. You can fight the ghosts _if needed._ Every time you touch them, it will hurt. They can't overshadow you with that on either."  
"Thanks Gear-chan," Hunny nodded seriously and then ran off.

Gear went back to work on hacking Skulker while Takashi watched over her shoulder. She pressed a few buttons and smile slightly when she knew she succeed in getting into Skulker's system. She glanced out the window- Danny was laughing and Skulker was cursing the purple-back gorilla. _Perfect._ However, there were other ghosts floating outside the shield. Gear cursed in her head- if there were ghosts outside then that meant most likely that she was right. There was probably ghosts inside the ghosts the school that were there before the shield went up and now- they were trapped in the school.

"So why did you want to stay? You know I can take care of myself," Gear finally said. Takashi nodded.  
"I know."  
Gear nodded,  
"Good. So…why did you want to stay?"

Takashi didn't answer. He was thinking. Gear stared at him,  
"Fine. Don't tell me. I have work to do and-"  
Takashi was face to face with her. Gear turned red at how close they were. Takashi leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips. Then there was screaming. Takashi quickly backed away from Gear and Gear was still red as Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi ran into the room screaming. Well, the twins and Tamaki were screaming. Haruhi's face was a perfect representation of annoyance as the twins were carrying her into the host clubroom. An ecto-puss was following them. Gear, still in shock, took a moment before she went into action. She shot a ray at it with the wrist-ray.

"Really," she said, "you're scared of an ecto-pus?"

She grabbed her thermos from a pocket in her belt (she had down-sized everything to fit into her belt). She sucked up the ecto-pus. As soon as that was done, she got back to work on turning on the ghost radar in her arm brace.

**000**

Danny sucked Skulker into the thermos and then looked back at the school. There was an opened ghost zone portal inside the ghost shield. _Dang it- I just can't get a break._ He turned human in a hidden spot nearby and walked through the ghost shield. As soon as he was back in, he hid again and turned ghost. _Got to find Gear so she can try to get that portal closed. _

**Gear:**  
I was pretty sure my face was still red as I worked on my ghost radar. The hosts had done what I asked though- so that was a plus. However, it turned out that there weren't many people left in the school. Many of them had high-tailed it out of school the second the ghost attacks started. The only people left besides me, Nekozawa, and the host club was the chairman Souh and Mr. Ootori. Apparently, Kyoya's father had been discussing business with Souh when the attacks started. Either way, I was glad that everyone was now in the music room.

"Explain," Ootori said coldly. _Man, he's worse than Kyoya._

I sighed as I ignored him. I continued working on my ghost radar as I sat on the couch. He was glaring at me and Kyoya looked pointedly at me. _Oh so they want me to explain? I already drew on Nekozawa's face, hacked into Skulker's system and I still have to fix my ghost radar. There's only so much a gal can do…_ I smiled as I finally got my ghost radar working- but frowned as it showed a _lot_ of small dots. Takashi looked over my shoulder and I fought down a blush.

"Okay," I finally said to both Mr. Ootori and Chairman Souh, "Look, there about twenty or so ghosts out there. More than likely most are ecto-puses and that's not really a problem as it is an annoyance. But unless you want to deal with them, stay in this room."

I stood up and brought up the ghost radar screen on my arm bracket (there were so many names to call it- most of the time I just called it the thingy).

"Ghosts, do you really expect us to believe that," Mr. Ootori said as he looked at me like I was the biggest idiot on the planet.  
"Don't be stupid," I said bluntly, "You know that there's something going on. And yeah- it's ghosts. Look," I held out my arm- showing the screen of the ghost radar, "all those dots on there- ghosts. Believe it or not, I don't care. I just won't let you leave the room."  
Kyoya looked like he was going to pass out from me speaking like that to his father. The twins were laughing in the background. Tamaki seemed really nervous. Mr. Souh looked interested and amused. Haruhi, Hunny, and Takashi just looked mildly concerned. I didn't back down.

"And what's to keep me from leaving," Mr. Ootori asked slyly, "And just why should I even listen to you?"

I could tell that he was testing me. He found me interesting, at the least. He was interested in seeing what I was capable of- he saw me as a potential asset. I could tell. I have dealt with men just like him before and men worse than him.

"I didn't think you were a fool and you do not scare nor intimidate me Mr. Ootori," I said simply.

He narrowed his eyes- I could tell from a slight glint in them that he was offended, but still interested. I glanced to Kyoya. He looked like he was torn between fainting, strangling me, and apologizing to his father. _Haha- sorry Kyoya dude, your father does not scare me._

Then the door burst opened. Well it would have if there was a door- but the door was still lying on the ground from when Skulker burst through. So in reality- I supposed that they just burst their the door frame. Danny, in ghost form, had crashed through the empty door frame and didn't stop flying backwards until he hit the back wall.

"Ouch," he muttered as he stood up, "COME AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!"

My eyes widened as I saw Vlad, in ghost form. I saw Mr. Ootori's eyes widen a small fraction. I noticed the twins were hiding behind Kyoya- as was Tamaki and Haruhi. Hunny and Takashi stood in front of everyone protectively. I stood beside Takashi and Hunny- my eyes narrowed at Vlad.  
"Fruitloop," I almost screamed and he winced.  
"Ah, Miss Gia, always a pleasure."  
I growled.


	14. Aftermath Part 2

**Chapter 13- Aftermath Part 2:**

**Third Person:**

Takashi stood in front of Gear protectively. He wasn't sure what was going on- or what Danny even was- but he knew that he had to protect Gear, whether she wanted him to or not. Hunny stood right in front of the other host club members with the Specter Deflector on him. Mr. Ootori was the same he was before- slightly shocked but he wasn't going to show it. More than ever, he was considering taking a picture of the infamous '_Phantom'_ that had been apparently 'saving' Japan from the recent ghost attacks. As childish as it was, it would help him gain fame and gain the money. Gear glared at Mr. Ootori and then turned her attention back to Vlad and Danny.

The other host club members were a bit shocked- first they saw Danny transform into a ghost, then saw him fighting, and now here he was again. While they weren't sure what was going on or what was happening, they knew that they shouldn't question it at the moment.

"Gear," Danny said as he turned to her, "there's a portal outside the school!"  
Gear's eyes widened a fraction. _Of course there is- that explains all the ghosts…_

"You need to take down the ghost shield, Gear-chan," Hunny whispered cutely. Gear shook her head,  
"Can't. That would release them all into Japan. Better to keep them here, close the portal, round 'em up, and then send them back."

Vlad shot an ecto-blast at Danny,

"If you just joined me, none of this would have happened!"  
"I'll join you when I'm dead!"  
"You're already half-way there," Vlad snapped as he shot another blast.

Gear narrowed her eyes. She watched as Danny and Vlad exchanged witty-banter and ecto-blasts. Finally, Vlad looked to Gear,  
"You…I will get you someday."

Gear shivered, _ewww I take it back! I take it back! Nekozawa wake up and continue confessing your love to me because it is better than this! _She glanced at Nekozawa with just a flicker of hope. The hope was gone when he was still knocked out from when he went 'rabid fanboy' when Danny first transformed. His face was still covered in doodles. She briefly wondered if she should poke him with a stick again to wake him up.

Danny glared at Vlad and Gear heard faint barking. She got an idea and she smirked.  
"Hey Vlad," she said in a flirty voice. Danny and the others looked at her in shock (and slight disgust and confusion). Vlad looked at her shocked and slightly hopefully. Gear smiled and then put two fingers at her mouth to whistle. Tamaki winced at how loud she whistled. Gear then smiled.

The host club had wide eyes and they looked in shock. Danny started to laugh. Chairman Souh fainted. Mr. Ootori had slightly widened eyes. Standing right behind Vlad, was a giant green…_beast._ It was very tall and large- so big that it had phased through the wall because it wouldn't have fit through the door. It had red eyes and giant teeth and two dripping fangs. To everyone else, it was a giant hell-beast. To Danny- it was Cujo. To Gear- it was her dog. She made a spinning motion with her finger. Vlad, confused, turned and saw Cujo.  
"Oh butter biscuits."

Cujo growled and grabbed Vlad in his jaws and ran off, dragging Vlad with him. Danny started to laugh.  
"What was that," the twins screamed.  
"That was my dog," Gear said cheekily. Takashi looked at her a bit shocked. Mr. Ootori narrowed his eyes.

"Oh don't worry," Gear waved them off, "Cujo's a sweetheart…unless you're Vlad or someone else I hate."

Gear chuckled to herself,  
"And it's no issue. I'm pretty sure that Cujo probably went into the Zone VIA that portal and left him there somewhere," she shrugged, "He'll be back shortly."  
Danny sighed,

"Gear…speaking of the portal…"  
Her eyes widened,  
"Oh yeah!"

**0000000**

Gear, the hosts, and Mr. Ootori (as he said that he was curious to see what would happen) were standing outside in front of the portal. Danny was taking care of the ghosts- sucking them all up into the thermos easily- as Gear worked on the portal. Sam and Jazz were busy taking care of the random ecto-puses (and occasionally the Box Ghost) that were in other parts of the city.

"No," Gear muttered to herself, "gotta change the five to a three….add three more milligrams of that…"

She had taken almost everything out of her belt and was working on a device that could close the portal. _Vlad probably opened it,_ Gear said, _but that means he either made a device or maybe it's a portal opened up by one of the ghosts and didn't close cause the ghost didn't close it…_  
"Gear-chan, can you explain everything now," Hunny asked cutely. Gear sighed,  
"Okay I'll explain."  
"Uhh…what about him," the twins pointed to Mr. Ootori. Gear walked straight up to him,  
"Mr. Ootori, do you recall _Quam Tu?"_

Mr. Ootori's eyes narrowed.  
"You can't possibly be suggesting that you are _Quam Tu?"  
"_Mommy," Tamaki whispered, "Who's Quail Two?"  
"_Quam Tu,"_ Kyoya corrected, "a well-known hacker. Said to be the best in the business, hacked the government several times, though he also hacked my father's business before and caused quite the trouble. He's considered a legend in the technology world- an enigma to scare people."  
"I'm flattered," Gear smiled, "Mr. Ootori, I am suggesting exactly what you think I am. If what Danny, or anyone else, says or does or anything of the sort, leaves your mouth or even your mind, I will personally destroy you and your business."  
"And what makes you think you can do that," Mr. Ootori said as his eyes narrowed.

"Simple. I'm _quam tu."_  
Kyoya looked at Gear amused. Tamaki and the others leaned to Kyoya,  
"Mommy," Tamaki whined, "what does she mean?"  
"_Quam Tu_ means _Smarter than you _in Latin."

Tamaki chuckled slightly. Takashi had a small smile on his face though he frowned slightly when he realized that Gear had yet to acknowledge their kiss. _Perhaps she does not feel the same like I thought_. Mr. Ootori was still glaring and was face to face with Gear,  
"Very well."

"Good, by the way Mr. Ootori, _dormi premita,"_ Gear smiled as she pressed a button on her arm brace- which caused a small gas to be sprayed onto Mr. Ootori's face. He fell down.

"What did you do," Kyoya asked glaring as he rushed to his father.  
"Knock-out gas. More effective than pepper spray but not as fun as a taser, why do you think I said _sleep tight_ to him?"  
"What language was that, Gear-chan," Hunny asked cutely.  
"Esperanto," Gear answered as she then went back to working on the issue with the portal.  
"And finished," she cheered as she held up a small device that honestly looked like a small grenade with a few things different.

"And here we go," Gear pressed the button on the side and threw it into the portal. There was a small _poof_ explosion and the portal then shut. Danny flew to Gear,

"Just in time too. By the way, Cujo got back before you shut the portal."

Gear's eyes lit up,

"Yay!"

She whistled and sure enough- the large slobbering beast ran to Gear. He jumped on her and licked her face. She laughed,  
"Cujo! Down boy!"

Cujo whimpered but got off.  
"Down," she commanded again and Cujo shrunk down. The hosts had wide eyes, as the monstrous beast was now a cute little puppy. It jumped into Gear's arms,  
"Aw, you're such a good boy!"

She looked to the hosts,  
"See? He's a total sweetheart. He's a really good guard dog because he was a guard dog when he was alive but he came back as a ghost because he wanted his squeaky toy. Such a cutie."

She patted Cujo's head and barked happily.

"By the way," Danny pointed out, "You do know that the chairman and Nekozawa are still passed out in the music room too...and what happened to him," Danny pointed to Mr. Ootori. Gear smiled,  
"I didn't like him," she said simply. Knowing better than to question Gear, Danny just nodded.

Kyoya coughed to get their attention. He pushed up his glasses,  
"I do believe that you owe us an explanation."  
Gear shrugged,

"..Right. I did say I would explain later, so…to the music room? After we take care of the chairman, Mr. Evil," she nodded to Mr. Ootori, "and Nekozawa of course."


	15. Aftermath Part 3

**Chapter 14- Aftermath Part 3:**

**Gear:**

Cujo played with his squeaky toy. _How dare he have fun when I'm stuck in this awkward situation. Poor Danny though._ We had taken care of Chairman Souh (we sent him home), Mr. Ootori (I gave him a second hit of knock out gas and the twins shoved him in the closet), and Nekozawa (Danny kind of ordered him to never speak of word of any of this and after giving me a kiss on the cheek- which honestly, I would have punched him for if he didn't run off so quickly- he was safe from me and Takashi in the Black Magic Club room).

Danny sat beside me on the couch in human form. He had texted Jazz and Sam that the situation was taken care of and after a text from me- they believed him.

"So…what are you," the twins said as they started to poke him. He scowled,  
"I'm a halfa."  
"A whata," the twins asked.  
"Half-ghost," I filled in, "it means he's half-ghost. Half human- half ghost."  
"Does that mean your mom or dad was a ghost Danny-kun," Hunny asked cutely, "Can ghosts even have kids?"  
Danny sighed. I chuckled.

_"_Ghosts can have kids," Danny answered, "but no. I got this way from a lab accident."  
"Do tell," Kyoya said as he started to write down in his notebook. I scowled,

"Cujo," Cujo looked up at me, I nodded towards the notebook, "_akiri gin,"_ I commanded, _get it._ Cujo understood. I knew he did. He knew Esperanto (I trained him to understand some basic commands in that language) and he always understood English. Cujo obeyed, like I knew he would, and grabbed Kyoya's notebook in his jaws. He brought to me.  
"Got nuts," I smiled. Cujo then made Kyoya's notebook his new toy. Kyoya glared at me.  
"What did you do?"  
"Do I need to tell you what I told your father? Kyoya, you can't tell anyone- or make any sort of notes of any kind or anything of the sorts," I reminded. Kyoya glared, but he backed off.

Takashi looked at me curiously and I blushed as I looked away. I saw a pained look in his eyes. I bit my lip.  
"So what happened in the lab accident, Danny-kun," Hunny asked.

"Okay, well first of all, my name is Danny _Fenton._ Not Carter. My parents, the Fentons, were world famous ghost hunters. They were building a portal to the Ghost Zone-"  
"What's that," the twins asked, "sounds kind of dumb."  
Danny sighed,  
"It's the place where all ghosts…uhh live, I guess? It's a dimension connected to ours that all ghosts are and…basically, my parents made a portal to it."  
"And it worked," Kyoya asked interested. Danny shook his head,  
"Not at first…my parents were…they were smart, but they had their moments…"  
"What'd they do, put the On button on the inside," the twins joked.  
"Yes," Danny answered honestly. They blinked in shock,  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah," I answered, "I found it hard to believe too."  
I turned to Haruhi,  
"You've been quiet. You okay?"  
She nodded,  
"A lot to take in," she explained, "And it's a bit weird."  
"You get used to it," I laughed.

"Anyway," Danny continued, "I put on the HAZMAT suit and went in…"  
"What happened," Hunny asked with wide eyes.  
"I slipped and pressed the ON button. I was shocked with a _lot_ of electricity and a _lot_ of ectoplasm. It hurt- a lot."  
"Technically," I pointed out, "It sort of killed you. It would have killed you if there wasn't ectoplasm," I explained, "the ectoplasm sort of saved him. So instead of all of that killing him- it halfway killed him because the ectoplasm got mixed in his DNA. Making him half-ghost."

"Right," Danny said sadly, "when I first woke up…I did thought I died and I thought I was a ghost- the very thing my parents hated. Anyway, in the end, I'm just half ghost," he shrugged.  
"And one of the most powerful ghosts," I poked at him, "Eh, admit it Danny Dude, you are a heck of a powerful ghost or halfa."  
"I fail to see where Vladimir Masters comes in," Kyoya pointed out.  
"Remember the ghost that showed up here and hit on me," I asked and at their nods I continued, "That's Vlad Plasmius AKA Vlad Masters. He's a half ghost too. He wanted to kill Danny's dad, marry his mom, and make him his son slash apprentice."

"EW," the twins said sticking out their tongues.  
"That's pretty sick," Haruhi pointed out.

"MY POOR SON," Tamaki cried.  
"But what about you," Kyoya asked and everyone turned to him and me.

"What about me?"  
"If Vladimir liked Danny's mother, why did he show interest in you?"

I gagged,

"He's a sicko. I had a theory that Danny's mom was his obsession-"  
"Obsession," Haruhi asked.  
"-Obsession is a ghost's reason," I explained, "it's…why they're a ghost, what they live to do, sort of thing. They can't go against their obsession, they live _for_ it. Without an obsession, a ghost is pretty…useless. It's like dying all over again," I explained farther, "And anyway- I have a theory that Danny's mom was his obsession. But since ya know, he's a half ghost, it doesn't affect as much as it would if he was a ghost. _But_ when Danny's mom passed away, he felt empty and he needed a new obsession. So he fixated on me because my natural hair color is red- just like Danny's mom, and I'm smart, if not smarter, no offense Danny, than his mom."  
"So is Jazz-chan," Hunny pointed out cutely.  
"Yeah," I sighed, "but I think the reason it's me and not her is because she's not that invested in ghost hunting and she can't make ghost hunting tech like Danny's mom did. I can though."  
"That sucks," the twins said bluntly.

"Yeah, I know," I agreed, "he's a fruitloop."  
"And he needs to get himself a cat," Danny pointed out, "A lonely guy cat."

I laughed. Cujo decided to sit in my lap since he was done destroyed and swallowing (literally) Kyoya's notebook. Takashi was standing nearby with an interested expression on his face and I kept shifting my weight uncomfortably.

I watched and listened as the hosts took turns asking questions, occasionally I gave out an answer for Danny. It went on for half an hour, before they were done and honestly- I was glad that they were done.  
"Remember," I pointed out, "If word of any of this goes beyond your _minds_, I will destroy you."

The twins and Tamaki gulped. I smiled evilly. Danny shivered,

"Dude, I'm half _ghost_ and she scares _me._"  
"I scared the Observants," I pointed out.  
"You held a bazooka in their faces," Danny nearly shouted, "dyed their robes pink, and threatened to use their heads as fish bowls!"  
I smiled cheekily,

"They threatened to kill you. I will gladly defend my friends."  
"What about your family, Gear-chan," Hunny asked cutely.  
"That is indeed a good question," Kyoya agreed as he pushed up his glasses, "And just how did you know of Danny's secret?"  
_They want my backstory? Seriously.  
"_Fine," I stuck out my tongue, "Gywn Gia really is my name though, Kyoya. I met Jazz when I moved to Amity Park, Illinois in the U.S. and I figured out his secret myself. I think it helped that Jazz is my best friend, so I saw him a lot too…anyway, I consider my friends my family, Hunny."  
"But what about your mom or dad," he asked cutely. Cujo whimpered and I pet him,  
"My parents died when I was ten. It's…it's hard to explain."

I shifted my weight uncomfortably. I hated talking about my feelings and my family. I didn't like thinking about it because…_now I'm starting to remember._ I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and squeeze it slightly. I turned to see Takashi. I shrugged him off. _I don't like it when people touch me when I'm in a bad mood._

**0000**

It felt like forever before everything was really taken care of. The host club accepted to our terms, so to speak. They accepted Danny as half-ghost. It was all good. Currently, Danny was gone and so was the host club. Though Takashi and I were left. Hunny had said that he had to go get Usa-chan from somewhere else. I was suspicious but- I wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm sorry."

I looked at Takashi shocked. He didn't look me in the eyes,

"For stealing a kiss," he explained in that _awesome_ voice of his, "It was not right as you do not have feelings towards me."

He nodded once and then started to leave. _Not have feelings towards him? That idiot._

"Takashi," I said as I grabbed his arm.

I turned him around and gave him a big kiss on his lips. His eyes widened, but he relaxed into the kiss as he deepened it. Then he was torn away from me- literally. Cujo was in 'beasty mode' and he jumped onto Takashi. He growled.

"Cujo, down boy," I commanded, "he's an amiko! He's a friend!"

Cujo obeyed, growled at Takashi once more, and then finally shrunk back down. I turned to Takashi,  
"…or more than a friend?"

He smiled faintly.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Gear:**  
"You should have seen his face," I laughed, "Nekozawa freaked out!"  
I told the story of when Nekozawa first met Cujo a few weeks ago. It was when he came back to the Host Club to confess his love to me- again. Luckily, it was after the clients left so Takashi scared him off. Cujo didn't like him though- so it was pretty funny to see Nekozawa scream and faint. I showed the pictures up to the webcam that showed Nekozawa's face when he saw Cujo, and then the pictures of him when I doodled on his face again.

Danny laughed,

"_Glad you like Japan, Gear. You'll visit though, right?"  
_I scoffed,  
"You kidding me? America has the best bacon, of course I'll visit…"

Takashi looked at me amused. I kissed his cheek,  
"Don't worry, you can come too," I teased.  
"_I see you two are still dating,"_ Sam remarked as she showed up on the screen. I shrugged,

"One whole year and still going strong."

"Gear-chan and Takashi are a cute couple," Hunny remarked (in English) as he appeared beside me. Sam huffed,

_"Yeah they do."  
_ Danny laughed and then a blue wisp escaped from Danny's mouth,  
_"Crap. Sorry-"_

I waved him off,  
"I know, I know. Have fun, kick ghost butt."  
"_Will do." _

With that, our video chat ended. I video chatted with Jazz, Danny and Sam everyday when I got home. In a way, I kind of missed them. They went back to America soon after the incident with Vlad and I got their house. Takashi and Hunny usually came over after host club hours- and therefore they video chatted with Sam, Jazz, and Danny when I did. It was a pretty sweet set-up though.

While I did miss my best friend, Danny and Sam, I had to admit that it was pretty nice in Japan. I had a house. I had a wonderful boyfriend. I was doing pretty well. I hacked the Ootori's a few times and destroyed Mr. Ootori- though I made up for it by hacking into the systems and made it so that Kyoya had control of the business.

I knew that Danny and Sam (now eighteen) were planning on getting married. I looked at Takashi- _who knows? Maybe someday they'll be little gears running around…_

Somehow I got the feeling that the Observants, and a few others, were screaming in horror at that thought.

**0000**

"You know," the twins said as they poked my sides, "You're okay."  
"Gee," I rolled my eyes, "Thanks."  
They laughed,  
"If you can do that," they nodded towards my recent prank, "then you're defiantly okay in our books."

Takashi frowned at me.

"But Takashi," I whined, "He called me a nerd."

He shook his head. I grumbled and went over to Kyoya,  
"Sorry for hacking into the site and putting up embarrassing photos of you."  
**0000**

I looked over to Takashi.

"I swear I can explain."  
He blinked in shock and just shook his head. Hunny sat on his shoulders,

"Gear-chan?"  
"I can explain," I repeated, "…I just don't know how yet."

I looked back to my experiment gadget gone wrong. _This is the last time I try a new gadget in the music room._ I wasn't sure where I went wrong- which was rare for me- but when Takashi and Hunny returned to the music room (the others already left) they found my disaster. The room was coated in ectoplasm, the gadget had exploded, I was covered in sot and oil, the couch was destroyed, the table broke, and everything was a mess.

"If I clean up the ectoplasm and the remains of my gadget and we leave now- I think Kyoya will believe me when I say it was burglars."

**Year later:**

I smiled as I looked at the card. I was reading it while I worked in my store. _Yeah, store._ My store was pretty popular- especially since it was in Japan. It was called _Gear's Gadgets._ _Haha- I love my word play._ It was a large building that was three stories, plus a basement. The first floor was the store, the second story was Takashi and I's home (he moved in with me), and the basement was my lab. The store was really popular and had everything from books to video games to random gadgets, and everything in between. I decorated the place myself and it was extremely popular- a lot of teens hung out here especially since the owner was deemed 'cool.' _Yay, twenty years old and I still got it!_

I was out of high school, I was twenty after all. I still kept in touch with everyone though. By everyone, I meant the host club. Haruhi and the twins were taking care of the Host Club (which apparently still was popular and they had new members obviously). Haruhi was engaged to Tamaki (I was sure that clients at the host didn't know about that). Kyoya was married to this one girl. Hunny was already married and I couldn't help if Takashi had plans to get married to me. I wouldn't mine- heck, he did live with me after all. Actually, _live with me,_ didn't sound right. _We live together_ sounded better. Besides, we already did have one three-year old daughter (oh, I just knew that the Observants were screaming in horror) named Nikki that we had shortly after we got together. She was adorable with my red hair and Takashi's dark eyes.

Takashi looked over my shoulder at the card questioningly. I smiled,

"It's a wedding invite! From Sam and Danny!"

I cheered and he smiled faintly. It wouldn't be the first wedding we've been too- obviously since we went to Hunny's, Kyoya's, and Jazz's. Still, I was excited. Takashi cleared his throat,  
"Speaking of weddings," he said smoothly. I looked at him shocked.

People in the store, even the teenagers, looked at us in awe as Takashi got down on one knee.  
"Gywn Gia, you have been my girlfriend for two years and I wish that we will stay together forever. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…Will you marry me?"  
_That's the most I've heard him talked. _I smiled,  
"Of course I'll marry you!"

**A few years later:**

I watched as five-year-old Nikki played with her two-year-old brother (Ash- he had Takashi's dark hair and my bright eyes) and Danny and Sam's four-year-old daughter, Violet. I still remembered when I visited the Ghost Zone (not with the kids or Takashi of course). I had paid a visit to Clockwork- and by lesser extent the Observants. The Observants had nearly screamed at me saying that I was forbidden to reproduce. _The looks on their faces when I told them I already had kids were priceless. _Like the Observants that they were, they did threaten to kill them…._ yeah let's just say that didn't end well and leave it at that. _Though, they knew to leave my family and me alone now. Clockwork even helped me with dying their cloaks and went back in time to get me my bazooka (that Danny had destroyed).

"I'm glad you guys are visiting," Danny laughed. I chuckled,  
"Well yeah, I told you I would visit."

Danny laughed again and Sam came up holding a bundle of joy.

"Aw," I said as Sam held the baby out to me. I took her,

"And who's this cutie?"  
I cued at the baby as Sam smiled,

"Scarlet- she's one month old now."  
"Congrats," Takashi said as he walked up- which was hard to do since Nikki was clingy onto one of his legs.

**More years later:**

"Oh my gosh Mom," Nikki said horrified, "what did you do?"

I smiled at my sixteen-year-old daughter.  
"He made you cry. I just hacked in the grade systems."  
"Mom," Nikki sighed, "You can't just change someone's grades from A's to F's."  
"He told you he got A's," I scoffed, "Dear, it's that much of a stretch that his grades became F's."

Takashi frowned at me. I raised my hands in defense,

"What? He made her cry and his parents didn't care that he cheated on her! Heck they _praised_ it…well, they'll care now…maybe they'll get a call from the 'principle'," I smirked evilly, "Fear me."

Nikki rolled her eyes. Then she smiled slightly and gave me a hug,  
"Thanks Mom."  
"Anytime, just let me know when someone bothers you or makes fun of you."

She nodded. Ash frowned,  
"Mom…the game?"  
"Oh yeah."

I went back to playing the video game with him.

"Be prepared to get your butt kicked."  
"No way," he protested, "I'm so going to win!"

**0000**

Nikki and Ash looked horrified. I took off my goggles and stopped working. I looked at them shocked,

"What are you doing down here? I told you no to come to the basement."  
"But," Ash pointed out, "the door was opened!"

"And why can't we come down here," Nikki protested, "We deserve to know what's going on!"

I ran a hand through my still-purple hair (because I kept dying it),

"Kids…I didn't tell you to protect you. A lot of my gadgets blow up sometimes and I don't want you getting in that. Plus, the chemicals and substances are not safe."  
"You're working with it," Ash pointed out, "Why can't we?"

I sighed,  
"Because I'm a professional with this."  
"Dad says that you have been doing this since high school," Nikki snapped.  
"Actually longer than that," I admitted, "But that's not the point. I've been trained to deal with this stuff- sort of. I know what I'm doing. I don't want you in here and that's that!"

_Besides, I don't want you to become ghost hunters. It's too dangerous. It's bad enough that they know Danny's secret._

**0000**

"Nikki," I said as I walked through the living room, "What are you doing?"

She didn't move,

"Burritos don't have to take their semester finals."

She was rolled up in her blanket- I couldn't even see her face or body. She really was a burrito.  
"Nikki," I disciplined, "I'm okay with you being a burrito, but you have to do it _after_ you take the semester finals. You'll do fine. I'll help you study."  
"If I pass," she said without getting up, "What's in it for me?"  
"Besides a good future," I scoffed, "I'll make _real_ burritos for diner."  
She looked horrified,  
"Mom! You can't expect me to eat my fellow brothers!"  
Takashi- who just walked through the front door- looked at me confused. I just laughed- _a normal day in the life of our family and I'll tell you what…I wouldn't want it any other way…_


End file.
